


Небо над Манхэттеном

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 4 lvl: ББ-макси [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Drama, Gen, M/M, Violence, Wings, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Яркие чешуйки — вот что видит Баки. Остальное замечает не очень, но чешуйки — и крылья — красивые. Для Баки поэтому и сам Стив — безумно прекрасен.





	Небо над Манхэттеном

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно событий "Первый Мститель: Другая война". Дробная структура текста с некоторыми отступлениями от хронологического повествования.

Начало

 

Яркие чешуйки — вот что видит Баки.

Остальное замечает не очень, но чешуйки — и крылья — красивые. Для Баки поэтому и сам Стив — безумно прекрасен. Но вообще Стив сутулится, ежится и поджимает крылья, из-за чего большую часть времени кажется попросту горбатым. 

— Крылья — это здорово, — мечтательно, но без зависти говорит Стиву.

А тот только морщится и дергает плечами:  
— Холодно и неудобно.

И снова ежится, кутается в безразмерный отцовский свитер на пронзительном зимнем ветру.  
Стиву нужно больше есть. Драконьи дети вообще должны питаться хорошо и много, только питаться в двадцать девятом году хорошо и много не получается почти ни у кого. И никому особенно не нужны тощие разносчики газет и чистильщики ботинок. Тем более — горбатые.

Таким Баки его и помнит: чешуйки, худые запястья и нелепый горб под бесформенным выцветшим свитером. В конце концов даже имя забывает, а это — нет.

***

При падении Стив сломал левое крыло. Было больно, но недолго. Дальше просто холодно. Проснувшись в новом веке, он объяснил, что упал вместе с самолетом только из-за перелома — не мог лететь. Он соврал — ложь во спасение, это так называется. Первая в целом ворохе.

На самом деле: сперва упал, потом сломал. Но упасть он решил внезапно и легко, показалось — хорошая возможность разобраться со всем разом.

После пробуждения боль — не пережитая — поднялась вновь. Со всей яростью. Ему сказали: будь он обычным человеком, крыло пришлось бы ампутировать. А так — две недели спал сидя. 

Ему сшили новый костюм. Синий с золотом, красивый. И выделили большой скайдион в личное пользование трижды в неделю, по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. Он летает там до полного изнеможения, а потом потрошит очередную боксерскую грушу. 

***

— Ну, он сказал, что я ублюдыш, — пробормотал Стив, сидя в пыли. — И мне эти крылья ни за что. Я их не заслуживаю. И...

— Давай. Вставай. И пойдем.

Под глазом у Роджерса будет шикарный бланш, но крылья, к счастью, целы. Баки ужасно боится, что однажды их переломают. А бесплатный доктор в больнице для бедных решит их не собирать обратно, а попросту отрежет. Говорят, эти доктора так и делают: крылья ведь сложно починить, а зачем ирландской голытьбе они вообще нужны? Лишние… ам-би-ци-и?

***

Команда у Стива хорошая, просто необходимо понять и принять, что тут — другие люди. Они вовсе не обязаны быть похожими на людей прежних, известных Стиву. Они вовсе не обязаны ему…

Ничем не обязаны.

Тони Старк орет на Стива. Но затем приносит броненакладки на крылья. 

Если Стив умудряется опять что-нибудь ляпнуть, Наташа Романофф хмыкает и вздергивает брови, но позже предлагает сходить в кофейню.

Брюс Беннер пьет зеленый чай, а Стив всегда думал, что чай бывает только черным, как деготь. Но зеленый с цветочками вкусен тоже.

Клинт Бартон долгое время остается неразъясненным.

*** 

Насколько Баки помнит, Стив до сыворотки никогда не летал. Размах крыльев был нормальный, подходящий, но, кажется, у Стива попросту не хватало сил, чтобы подняться в воздух. Но летом на крыше он их расправлял и подставлял солнцу. И так подолгу стоял, сияя золотом. 

Сам Баки родился без крыльев — как и остальные девяносто пять процентов американцев. Его мать говорила: “Пфе. С крыльями одни проблемы, только погляди на беднягу Стива. Чешуйки нужно чистить, сами крылья — греть и сушить. Чтобы кости не ломались, несчастным приходится каждый день жевать яичную скорлупу. И ради чего? Только затем, чтобы целыми днями прятать крылья под рубашкой!”

Она, конечно, была права.

***

После отражения атаки пришельцев Манхэттен остался в руинах. 

Стив же помогал разгребать завалы. Тони, наверно, и прошелся бы по “истинно американскому патриотизму”, он очень любит смеяться над Стивом. Но и он, видно было, ощущает — вину и горечь. Ворочая тяжелые блоки разрушенных конструкций, Стив думал, что мог бы заниматься этим вечно: поднимаешь, напрягая все силы, пот льется по спине, щекочет шею, а всего тебя уже давно припорошило бетонной крошкой, несешь, куда укажут, опускаешь (“Береги чертовы пальцы, идиот!”), бегом возвращаешься обратно. Если бы не возможность в любой момент обнаружить части тел — Господи Боже! — определенно сумел бы. Может, попросить Фьюри записать его на курсы каменщиков. Тогда он не сидел бы ни у кого на шее — зарабатывал бы на жизнь собственными руками и завел себе домик за белым заборчиком.

На десятый или одиннадцатый день вдруг понял, что устал — почти смертельно. Вечером возвратился в свою маленькую сумрачную квартирку и сел, неспособный уже даже дойти до душевой.

И тут вдруг зазвонил телефон. Телефоны нынче — штуки мелкие, хрупкие и надоедливые. Они не только вопят, но и дергаются в руках, как рыбины, пока наконец не ответишь на звонок. А стоит стиснуть чуть сильнее — хрустят и ломаются.

— Да. Стив Роджерс слушает, — устало ответил.

— Бартон, — отозвалась трубка. — Я стою у тебя под дверью, с пивом и пиццей. Открывай.  
Стив вздохнул и пошел открывать. 

Итак, Клинт Бартон. С пивом, пиццей и стопкой фильмов на дисках. У него лицо человека, который видел так много, что уже ничего не может воспринимать всерьез. 

— Бог ты мой, приятель, у тебя что, нет ДВД-проигрывателя? Серьезно?!

Стив покачал головой:  
— Это еще одна вещь, которая есть у всех, но про которую забыли рассказать мне? У меня есть граммофон, телевизор, компьютер и телефон. Не много ли на одного человека?

— А, — успокоился Бартон. — Компьютер все же есть.

И следующие полчаса Стив раздумывал: в нынешнем времени нормально прийти к полузнакомому человеку в гости без предупреждения, молча пить пиво и смотреть, как мальчик с волшебной палочкой попадает в переплеты один другого опасней? Потом, правда, увлекся. И мальчику этому мысленно кричал, чтобы тот обернулся, и поторапливался, и бежал со всех ног!..

А после фильм закончился. И Бартон допил пиво, отставил пустую бутылку, сказал:  
— Вот что. Ты бы… Ну, выползал. Из своей конуры. Мир-то большой. 

Стив смутился (а еще фильм оказался очень уж грустный):  
— Я стараюсь. Я хожу в парк. И в кафе. И … вообще.

Клинт хмыкнул:  
— А я до семнадцати лет с цирком ездил. Выступал в фиолетовых колготках. Ничего толком про жизнь за пределами шапито не знал. А потом сбежал. Ну, понимаешь, в семнадцать лет, ничего толком не умея, кроме как на лошади скакать, стрелять из лука и ножи метать. 

— И?

— Воровал. 

— А…

— Фил меня нашел.

На этом имени голос у Бартона сделался сухим. Фил (Коулсон) — это тот человек, который знал о Стиве Роджерсе больше, чем тот сам знал о себе. После Фил умер.

— Я к чему? Тут любой — любой из нас! — готов тебя найти. Ну. Протянуть руку помощи или типа того. Но ты хоть иногда — тоже иди навстречу. Заглядывай в Башню. И не только на общие сборы. В четверг будем смотреть старье сороковых годов. “Похитители велосипедов” или типа того. Приходи. Ничего не приноси, потому что у Тони дохрена пива и пиццы.

Стив кивнул. 

— Я еще мультиков принес. Глянем?

***

Баки идет на войну, на фронт. 

Там много всего — разного, но главное: стреляют. Один парень его отряда все время ругается, затыкаясь только на поспать и пожрать. И потрахаться, когда подворачивается бордель или вроде того. Хотя нет, трахается он тоже громко. 

У парня крылья, а с этими штуками в армию попасть нелегко. Баки прежде думал, что драконьих людей военные с руками должны бы отрывать, ан нет — крылья мешают в окопах, в низеньких фургонах, в ночных скрытных вылазках… Везде, кроме неба. А в небе крылатые — великолепные мишени.

Поэтому в Альпах и случается: тут, конечно, сам Баки виноват, только он ведь…

Он говорит этому парню:  
— Эй, Рик, глянешь, что там дальше?

Тот изрыгает очередную порцию словесного дерьма и одним мощным взмахом взмывает над хребтом. И так же резво опадает.

И обрушивается на Баки сверху, и сбивает с ног. И тут свистят пули, а Баки лежит, и ему на лицо капает горячее, но ему видно небо и звезды в нем. Рик молчит, но жив — тяжело и болезненно дышит в ухо. Тогда только Баки и соображает, что разглядывает небо через дырищу в Риковом крыле.

В тот момент он почему-то совершенно не боится за себя и не жалеет Рика, а только радуется, что Стива-то на войну не взяли.

***

Стив учинил сенсацию. Случайно. Он не хотел, ей-богу.

Утром в воскресенье он выглянул в окно и увидел, что солнце ослепительное, а небо — голубое. К тому же он прекрасно выспался, у него не болела голова (а вот у Клинта, вероятно, потрескивала), и хотелось пробежать миль двадцать разом. Или…

Или.

Он пошел на крышу. Не очень-то и высокую, в его доме всего три этажа. Выстланная металлом, она была уже почти раскалена. Босиком он пробежал к краю и встал под солнцем, широко раздвинув крылья. Оно оказалось горячее и нежное, и так славно грело чешуйки, и текло теплой волной под кожей, и почти даже выгнало из костей привычный холод…

Стив любит солнце, а солнце любит Стива. Любовь эта — драконье, как и третье веко, как и чешуйки, как и умение замирать на часы.

Стив и замер. 

Надолго.

 

Когда отмер, внизу кричали. Ничего толком не понял, но люди стояли, задрав головы, махали руками, свистели и щелкали своими фотоаппаратами. 

— Эй, Кэп, улыбнись! Кэп, подойди поближе! Стииииив, я хочу от тебя крылатого ребеночка! Стив, а ты делал это в воздухе? Капитан, может, полетаешь? Мне очень нужно для инстаграма! Подпиши мне трусики, Кэп!

Стив ретировался.

В квартире телефон визжал и трясся.

— Роджерс! — рычал в трубку Фьюри. — Твоя голая чешуйчатая грудь на каждой журнальной обложке страны! Ты бы еще, черт бы тебя побрал, трусы снял! Солнечные ванны, твою мать! Ты не мог попросить у меня абонемент в солярий?!

— Солярий? Это такое…

— А, ну его. Но лучше б ты теперь сидел дома, капитан. Завтра в девять жду у себя. 

Про “солярий” Стив спросил потом у Гугла. Идея оказаться запертым в узкой камере без возможности расправить крылья ему не понравилась.

***

Баки попадает в плен.

Когда он писал письма родителям, их читал цензор. Все это знают. Вырезал ножницами все географические названия, даты и имена. Баки старался писать поменьше всего такого, но… Если ты тут, где стреляют, а они там, в тихой и мирной жизни, трудно удержаться и промолчать. Верно, его письма осыпались в руках матери, когда она вынимала их из конвертов.

После плена память Баки тоже полна вырезанных имен, дат и названий. Осыпается. Он пытается написать матери: “Мам, я жив, все хорошо. И тут Стив, он теперь большой и сильный”. Но имя — Стив — вырежет цензор, а руки иной раз так трясутся, что не удержишь ручки. И времени-то особо нет. Их гоняют по всей Европе, а Европа зимой промозгла, и выпить часто хочется сильнее даже, чем поесть. Хотя есть хочется постоянно. И носки вечно сырые, поэтому стопы станут “траншейными”. А после и вовсе отвалятся.

Но Стив ему улыбается так, будто война обязательно закончится и Баки до этого дня доживет.

***

Перед маленьким зеркальцем в крошечной ванной комнате Стив побрился, а потом принялся чистить крылья. В годы его юности это делалось мягкой ветошью и обычным хозяйственным мылом, в новом веке появилась целая "линейка" — это так называется — косметических средств со слоганом “Красота и здоровье в каждой чешуйке”. 

Да, так и написано. У Стива, видно, что-то с лицом сделалось, когда он увидел полную витрину одних только средств по уходу за крыльями. Там были флакончики, баночки, масленочки, фляжечки, щеточки вроде зубных и щетищи наподобие тех, которыми чистят лошадей. И совсем уж неопознаваемые приспособления, которые напомнили Стиву одновременно о мастерской Говарда Старка и средневековом наборе инквизитора.

Так вот, поглядев Стиву в лицо, Наташа, похоже, устыдилась. Ну, что привела сюда Стива. Что показала ему весь косметический ужас, который, кажется, теперь просто необходим для того, чтобы твои крылья “сияли совершенством”. Что крылья в принципе теперь обязаны “сиять совершенством”. Что Стив стоит тут и пялится, разинув рот. Что он не знает, зачем нужна вон та дребедень с колесиком. 

Она сказала:  
— Ладно, отлично. Мы просто возьмем шампунь и мягкую щетку. Как думаешь, та синяя выглядит достаточно мягкой?

Стив тогда сумел что-то промычать.

А теперь чистил крылья. Когда-то это делала его мать, а однажды — Баки. Мать любила водить по чешуйкам пальцами, а Баки иногда прижимался к крыльям щекой. Это успокаивало.

Стив водил щеткой по крыльям, прикрыв глаза. Пытался возвратить прежние ощущения. Не выходило, конечно. Все равно что самого себя щекотать. А те, кому он мог бы довериться, давно мертвы.

***

Но Стив ошибся, а Баки не выжил.  
Он упал.

***

Ровно через две недели после “Великого фиаско на крыше” случилась очередная миссия. И в какой-то момент вышла из-под контроля.

***

Упал, и когда кто-то один умирает, обязательно рождается кто-то другой.  
Кто-то другой открыл глаза и закричал.

***

Была миниатюрная женщина — темнокожая, коротко стриженная, длиннокрылая; председатель совета по делам драконоамериканцев при Конгрессе.

Фьюри окинул ее тяжелым взглядом. Не потому чтобы не одобрял саму эту женщину. А в том духе, что больно уж хрупкая, непрочная, уязвимая. Когда на вашу жизнь покушались и выразили намерение покушаться и впредь, быть хрупкой и непрочной — хуже некуда.

Обреченно вздохнул и сказал:  
— Капитан Роджерс, мисс Лолосоли нуждается в защите Мстителей. Ее безопасность в ближайший месяц — на вашей совести.

А женщина улыбнулась и протянула Стиву крепкую маленькую руку:  
— Просто Ребекка. Хорошо, Капитан?

— И просто Стив, ага?

Женщина Стиву понравилась. Сама, и эти ее крылья — полупрозрачные и серебристые. “Наверно, на ощупь они свежие, как холодная вода”, — так подумал. 

***

Куратор злился. Бывал всегда разный, но злился одинаково.  
— Устранить! — велел.

***

Тут-то и началось.

Машина сопровождения перевернулась, а Старк кричал в наушник:  
— Я же говорил, что нужно было лететь квинджетом!

Стив видел, что Ребекка боится, но не паникует. Хорошо. Визжали тормоза. Бухало — стреляли. Наташа вела машину твердо, зло, бормоча, чтобы не дергались и не мешали. И не вопили.

***

Ему имя не положено.  
Его называют так, как им удобней. Иногда — редко — у него получается думать, и он думает об именах.

***  
— Что происходит, Тони? Ты понимаешь, что происходит?! — шипел в микрофон Стив, потому что через помехи голос Старка едва пробивался. 

Тут крышу автомобиля сорвали.

Просто взяли и отодрали. Как подошву от ботинка. Целый миг Стив немо смотрел в небо. А потом Наташа заорала:  
— Это Зимний Дракон, мать его! Это же Зимний Дракон!

Черные крылья Стиву заслонили мир.

***

Ло-ло-со-ли.

Объект.

Уничтожить.

Но имя. Красивое.

***

Наташа теперь кричала неразборчивое. Тони в наушнике окончательно смолк. Визжали рессоры. Двигались рывками, тяжело, но упорно — вперед. Стив толкнул Ребекку под сидение, сам обернулся. Этот, с черно-серебристыми крыльями, вцепился в машину. И тянул на себя.

Наташа уже не кричала — палила из обоих пистолетов, а пули отскакивали от крыльев с лязгом.  
— Лети! — велел Стив Ребекке. — Давай! Я его задержу. Лети к Башне!

Она послушно взметнулась. Этот дернулся за ней. Стив не дал, заслонил крыльями. Наташа молчала за спиной, а патроны у нее, наверно, кончились. Как и ругательства.

Стив об этом не думал. Он вцепился в плечи тому, кого она назвала Зимним Драконом. Глядел в безглазую маску. Черные крылья тяжело хлопали.

***

Знает еще несколько имен. При обнулениях они прячутся внутрь, но потом всплывают, как трупы в реке. Трупы в реке помнит лучше, чем имена.

***

Сила у чернокрылого действительно нечеловеческая. 

Рыча, поднял Стива в воздух. Брыкался, пытаясь сбросить. Стив держался крепко, сам бил и хлестал крыльями.

Сцепились и выли. Появился нож. Появилась и дырка в левом крыле. Обожгло и задергало. Боднул в маску. Нос, конечно, Дракону не сломал. Но отвлек. А нужно было ведь тянуть время. До Башни неблизко даже по воздуху. И все эти провода. Прежде леталось легко. Теперь боишься запутаться, сломать крылья, застрять.  
У Дракона левая рука металлическая.

Вцепиться и держать.

И крылья. Крылья черные и неживые. Он сам-то живой? Или робот вроде Старковских игрушек?  
Стив не то чтобы испугался.

***

Нельзя называть имен.  
Нельзя даже признавать, что они существуют. Имена в голове — неисправность, требующая ремонта.

***

Стив никогда не дрался ножами, а щит ему ничем сейчас помочь не мог. Тянул вниз.

Там серая осенняя вода бесновалась. И ветер свистел, швырял в лицо ледяную морось.

— Зачем тебе эта женщина? — прокричал в маску. — Найди кого-нибудь своей весовой категории!

Тут Стиву сломали ключицу. Смяли металлической рукой.

***

Если бы Агент мог выбирать, из имен он выбрал бы себе что-нибудь короткое и безмерно красивое.

***

Однажды Стив уже ломал ключицу. В тридцать втором, когда еще не оставил попыток подняться в воздух. Думал — заберется повыше, глубоко вдохнет, поймает правильный ветер. И наконец полетит. 

(Такое издевательство: большие красивые крылья, а остальное — хилое и уродливое, люди смеются. Стив давно решил: правы, что-то там перепуталось, и достаться крылья должны были кому-то другому).

Оказалось — носом в мостовую.

***

Стив извернулся и вцепился тому зубами в кисть живой руки. Металлическая же продолжала ломать ему кости.  
Пнул. Понадеялся, что тоже достал пару или тройку чужих ребер — Дракон взвыл. 

Они теперь бодались, выли, царапались, хлестали и пинали друг друга. А ветер пробовал уронить их в воду, утопить. 

В один момент щит соскользнул с креплений и упал. Бросил Стива.  
А в другой слетела черная маска.

***

Агент чудовищно устал.  
У него так болят крылья. Вывихнутое плечо. А он совсем не хочет боли.

***

— Баки?!

***

Свистят. Пули. Подкрепление. Агент не знает, его ли подкрепление или человека с желтыми крыльями. Мотает головой. Мешают, лезут в глаза волосы. Вода льется и сверху, и с боков, и будто бы снизу. Пули бьются, отскакивают от металлических перьев. Жалят.

Этот с желтыми крыльями кричит от боли. И через свои же крики требует:  
— Баки Барнс! Ну же! Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! Баки. Я не буду с тобой драться.

Обмякнув, человек висит в руках Агента.

Наступает плотная тишина. Все тело болит, но тишина стоит и крепнет. Ей ничего от Агента не нужно. Она просто разлеглась в его голове.

Разжимает пальцы.

У желтого продрано, сломано крыло. Глядит, как тот падает в воду. Подносит ладонь к глазам. А на ладони золотые чешуйки.

Тишина, имя и золотые чешуйки — богатство, которое теперь принадлежит Агенту.

***

Очень много раз в темноте Стив повторяет: “Это же Баки! Баки Барнс! Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, мой самый… Баки!” Его, разумеется, никто не слышит и не понимает.

Наконец, становится возможно как-то сбросить с себя черноту.

Стив открывает глаза, оглядывается по сторонам и догадывается, что именно сегодня тот день, когда Наташа самым проницательным образом смотрит и выносит вердикт:  
— Любовь до гроба и после. Кто бы мог подумать.

Она бывает удивительно жестока.

Стив пытается куда-нибудь деться, например, провалиться, но совершенно некуда — жесткая больничная койка выставила высокие поручни. Он смиряется и смотрит в потолок. Моргает. Болит все, но равномерно и ненавязчиво.

— Я, — отвечает, — видел наши с ним пустые могилы на Арлингтонском кладбище.

— Вот о чем и говорю.

— Это Баки, живой.

Глаза щиплет.

— Зимний Дракон. Однажды он меня едва не прикончил. А я ему вообще нужна не была. Только ученый, которого нас подрядили охранять. Смотри.

Задирает джемпер. Обнажает некрасивый, грубый рубец чуть ниже ребер.

— Я просто попалась ему на пути. И он выстрелил. Сквозь. Пуля вот сюда вошла, вышла здесь... И, знаешь, убил того парня. И почти — меня. Одним выстрелом.

Стив думает медленно, неповоротливо и глупо:  
— Ты его боишься.

— Ага.

— Я его найду. Найду и…

Стив пытается сообразить, откуда у Баки чешуя. Металлическая рука. Как тот вообще жив. И как — жил. Что с ним сделали. Он все это узнает. Начнет сегодня и не успокоится. В крыльях возникает нетерпеливая щекотка.  
Наташа зябко ежится.

— Зимний Дракон — это призрак. Легенда. Страшная сказка. Жуткая быль. Он нас всех убьет. Раз уж пришел.

***

Агент бережно перекладывает чешуйки в нагрудный карман. 

Мокро, холодно, нехорошо. 

Полагается отдых. Криосон.

Но — миссия продолжается. Приоритет — экстра. Вводная — человек с желтыми крыльями. Куратор — неизвестен.  
Разведка. Сбор и анализ данных. Объект: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

 

Дела, которые делают люди

 

Первым делом Агент находит в Глобальной Сети: “Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс (10.03.1917 — 28.12.1944), герой Второй Мировой войны” — и так узнает, что Объект мертв.

Бестолковое задание. Как одно, которое Агент почему-то помнит: ему нужно было изображать елочку. Велено было стоять и делать вид. Вспомнив, заодно Агент проверяет в Сети, что вообще такое эта “елочка”. Смысл задания так и не проясняется.

Тем не менее — разведка. Сбор и анализ данных. Кода сброса параметров задания не поступало.  
Украденный телефон издает писк и гаснет. 

Сломался, понимает Агент.

Избавляется от телефона, плотнее кутается в куртку и, ссутулившись, идет, еще не зная, куда: стратегия выполнения миссии по-прежнему непонятна. Он обладает навыками маскировки в человеческом обществе и множеством гибких методик выживания. Еще он нуждается в удовлетворении физиологических потребностей, но не обладает сведениями о том, где получить эффективное обслуживание.

***

— Ну, он меня не убил.  
— Но и не спас. И шесть дырок. Знаешь, шесть дырок — это…

***

Люди смотрят на Агента и отводят глаза. Агент знает, что нельзя заглядывать в лица. Он ждет удара, если все же засматривается. Никто пока не бьет. Людей много. Тысячи и тысячи. 

Агент идет много кварталов, сгорбившись и спрятав руки в карманы. 

В его голове говорят: при обнаружении неустранимых препятствий к исполнению миссии возвратиться на ближайшую базу для получения необходимых инструкций. Для получения наказания. Для получения обслуживания. Для… лечь спать?

Агент повторяет задание: разведка, сбор и анализ данных, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс мертв уже… давно? Актуальная дата? 

Актуальная дата неизвестна. Является ли предполагаемая смерть Объекта неустранимым препятствием к сбору и анализу данных о нем?

Отрицательно, понимает Агент. Миссия может и должна быть выполнена. 

***

До свадьбы заживет.

Стив едва слышно постанывает, пытаясь устроиться в кресле поудобней. Его отпустили домой, а дом этот — кирпичная коробка в три этажа, и у Стива квартирка в нем — как просторный гроб. Но весь предыдущий год она его вполне устраивала. 

Теперь жмет. 

— Роджерс, — восклицает Наташа из кухни. Гремит там посудой. — Ты хоть готовить-то умеешь? Что-нибудь кроме сэндвичей и кофе из пакетика?

— Яичница, — перечисляет Стив, — рис, бобы. Бобы, правда, часто… склизкие. Но если добавить мясные консервы… Куриный бульон. Не очень выходит. А кофе я варю в турке. 

Наташа громко стонет, продолжая греметь. 

— Я запишу тебя на курсы. Что-то вроде “домашнего обеда с нуля для чайников”. Попрошу Старка заблокировать на твоей карте возможность оплачивать доставку пиццы. 

Стив хмыкает: люди этого века не любят, когда в их карманах звякают металлические деньги. Может, уже забыли, что деньги вообще могут шелестеть или звенеть.

“Баки жив!” — хочет к тому же кричать Стив. Он бы бежал его искать, изъездил бы все улицы города, заглянул бы во все подворотни. “Нет нужды, ДЖАРВИС разберется”, — утверждает Тони. 

Но Стив едва ли способен заснуть без таблетки, а таблетка на него все равно не подействует, и напряжение мешает мыслить разумно, связно, логически. Так, как все призывают. 

***

Агент ощущает. Чувство. 

Ночью людей если и делается меньше, то ненамного. Зато становится… Агенту так не нравится. Он сидит на ящике в какой-то подворотне и усердно пытается понять, что это за ощущения. Которые в нем. 

Потребность, решает Агент. Он испытывает потребности, вот оно. Он пытается чувствовать дальше, сосредоточенно и внимательно. Миссия подлежит выполнению, но Агент уже выяснил, что места хранения общедоступной информации — библиотеки и музеи — не работают в ночное время. Ему и прежде приходилось на заданиях выжидать. Прятаться. Подолгу терпеть неподвижность и бездействие. Поэтому сейчас он тоже бездействует — это предусмотрено характером задания.

Только.

Жажда, наконец догадывается. И… голод? Агент не помнит, чтобы испытывал их на прежних миссиях (впрочем, и прежних миссий он не помнит тоже), но было ведь еще что-то кроме — и до — миссий. До холодного сна в криокамере.

Агенту это... такое чувство, когда не хочешь.

Он сильно трет глаза и почти готов возвратиться на базу. Но так дело не делается, и задание ведь не выполнено. И он, безусловно, будет наказан.

Вспоминает человека с белесыми глазами, куратора предыдущей миссии, и его наказания.

***

Жует омлет, приготовленный Наташей, и не знает, лучше он или хуже того, который способен сотворить сам Стив.

Слушает: она говорит о Брюсе, о Клинте, о том, что Тони, вероятно, вскорости окончательно слетит с катушек, а новое Мировое Зло Наташе сейчас вовсе не ко времени и не к месту. 

Думает: Баки. Где он сейчас? Жив ли вообще? Вдруг — нет? Может, голоден. Или болен. Кажется, ему тоже крепко досталось.

Наташа — прекрасный человек. Стива — сегодня — она раздражает. Тем, что прекрасна. Что пришла и приготовила омлет. Что может говорить о чем-то неважном, вообще постороннем, когда Стив почти обезумел от волнения.

***

Откуда-то знает, что этот, прежний белоглазый куратор никакого отношения к текущей операции не имеет. И, быть может, больше и вовсе не является куратором. Тем не менее, нынешний куратор Агенту тоже неизвестен, что несколько беспокоит. Впрочем, Агент подозревает: в нужный момент новый куратор сам его разыщет. 

Между тем Агент продолжает испытывать чувства — жажду и голод — и их интенсивность только растет. Смутно догадывается, что прежде удовлетворением потребностей его тела занималась группа поддержки (был ли в ней человек с темными глазами?). Теперь же (вероятно, раздражен) и эта подзадача в рамках миссии возложена на самого Агента. А он мало знает.

После некоторых усилий приходит к выводу: удовлетворение потребностей необходимо, поскольку когда хочется, это мешает думать и делать. 

Агент встает и идет, и вскоре оказывается около здания, чьи окна ослепительны.

Агент много чего знает, но не знает откуда. У человека в красивом дорогом костюме он берет деньги, которых достаточно, чтобы приобрести пищу (и остается еще). Агент умеет разговаривать с людьми так, чтобы не слишком запоминаться, поэтому человек за стойкой просто подает ему стакан с напитком и завернутую в бумагу пищу. Кивает и улыбается следующему покупателю.

Агент же волен остаться в тепле, шуме и свете, либо уйти в подворотню, в темноту и тишину. Он выбирает свет и тепло, потому если ему разрешено выбирать, то пусть это будет выбор к улучшению положения. 

Он сидит, ест и пьет, на него никто толком не смотрит, так, скользят взглядами, и это словно… отдых? Когда на тебя не смотрят, когда дозволено не думать о том, что они перед собой видят? Долго — он понимает, он не дурак — засиживаться нельзя все равно. Его горб, который крылья, все равно привлекает внимание, и люди все равно потом могут вспомнить, что был тут такой с горбом. Но тридцать минут, половину часа, он себе позволяет. 

На улице температура понижена в сравнении с комфортной, Агенту не хочется уходить и после тридцати минут тепла и пищи. К тому же сверху льет теперь вода. Холодная, по щекам и шее. Холодная вода обычно означает наказание. Агент вздрагивает и все же шагает в холод, темноту и влажность.

***

В эту ночь звонят и говорят: “Фьюри убит”. 

Новость почти сбивает Стива с ног (ей-богу, он еще не вполне здоров и теперь должен присесть, чуть подышать). К счастью, буквально через десять минут после звонка из окна на кухню впрыгивает Наташа и прижимает палец к губам. Тихо.

Стив послушно кивает, все еще чувствуя ватную слабость.

Она протягивает ему бумажку и, махнув рукой, тотчас исчезает. На бумажке (мятой, несвежей) на удивление красивым почерком выведено: “Он жив, но плох. Старые координаты. Жду до утра. Без хвостов.”

Стив понятливо хмыкает сам себе и чувствует прилив сил. Он берет куртку и бумажник со всей имеющейся в распоряжении наличностью, подумав, телефон оставляет дома, а с собой прихватывает только крошечный передатчик Старка, который использует исключительно на миссиях. 

Идет по ночному Бруклину, который только в темноте теперь и напоминает о прежних временах. Фонари нынче другие, они дают не густой и желтый, а прозрачный белый свет, который режет глаза. Тени от них угловатые и неровные. Стиву они неприятны, поэтому он идет, плотно закутавшись в куртку и глядя исключительно под ноги, но потом вспоминает, что должен изображать прогулку. Останавливается и долго смотрит в небо. Подумывает даже, что, может, пролетелся бы, размял крылья. Но крылья — отличная мишень.

К тому же холодно, промозгло, а вскоре и вовсе начинается дождь. Сначала накрапывает, потом принимается уже всерьез, и Стив прячется в единственном на всю округу круглосуточном кафе. Не он один — молодой неряшливый мужчина (быть может, живет на улице), влюбленная парочка, женщина акульего какого-то вида, еще мужчина. Довольно многолюдно для столь позднего часа, как по Стиву.

Стив просит кофе и думает о том, где сейчас Баки. Сыт ли? Не мокнет ли под дождем? Черт. Жив ли вообще. Стив горячо надеется, что жив. Через полчаса, — решает, — и если не будет сторонних наблюдателей, можно будет двигать к Наташе.

Наташа в порядке. Сразу знал, что нельзя звонить остальным, но тревога о них настойчива и горяча. И ноет едва сросшаяся ключица.

Время тянется. Стив старается выглядеть беззаботным и довольным жизнью. Люди входят и выходят. Стив отставляет чашку и решает, что достаточно. Пора. Поднимает воротник куртки и выходит в дождь.

***

Агент решает, что с собственным обслуживанием справляется плохо.

Должны быть какие-то алгоритмы, инструкции. Они всегда появляются в голове в нужный момент, а тут — тихо и неприятно. Пусто.

Агент озабочен: одежда промокла, температура тела понижена, вновь возникает и раздражает потребность в пище. Все вместе значительно снижает боеспособность. До открытия мест информационного обеспечения четыре стандартных часа. Небо светлеет. Агент смотрит, как над крышами домов идут алые полосы. У Агента стучат зубы, а в груди тянет, но это, кажется, не болезнь. Что-то другое.

Ему кажется, что такое небо… хорошо?

***

Это прежде было талантом Баки — чувствовать пулю в полете за пару мгновений до того, как она должна была бы пробить ему голову. И увернуться. К несчастью, на падения с поезда такое чутье не распространялось, а крыльев у Баки не было. Тогда не было. 

Стив помнит, как пытался его поймать. Бился о склоны узкого ущелья, стесывал чешуйки и кожу. Не успевал. Крыльям там развернуться было негде. Может, предпочел бы погибнуть. А вон как выходит.

Так вот, теперь Стив понимал, как это — внезапно почувствовать опасность кожей. Сейчас — почувствовал. Успел даже обернуться. Увидеть узкое бледное лицо акульей женщины из кафе. Приметить дротик в полете. А вот уклониться уже не сумел. Дротик вонзился в плечо. Выдернул и отбросил в сторону. Но поплыло какой-то дурью и туманом перед глазами. 

Сделал то, что казалось правильным в тот момент — выхватил крошечный карманный пистолетик и выстрелил, почти не целясь. Пистолетик несолидно чихнул, но дротикометатель вскрикнул и повалился на землю.  
Стив попытался протереть глаза, только не выходило. Муть мешала целиться еще, и… что за дрянь-то была? Такая, будто на быка? Мир сузился до едва различимого пятна перед глазами.

Тогда навалились толпой, человек сразу… много. Может, это они двоились в глазах, но показалось, что целая уйма. Слабость накатывала, однако сил хватило разметать толпу и еще трижды выстрелить. Ну и все. Слабый фонарный свет сменился полной тьмой. Пальцы рук и ног потеряли чувствительность. И холодно было. Холодно, будто вновь уходил в лед.

Оставалось смириться. Стив это не любил и никогда почти не смирялся. В отчаянном последнем порыве кого-то отпихнул и кого-то боднул лбом, и пистолетик еще пару раз чихнул. На этом патроны у него должны были закончиться. 

“Ладно, — решил Стив, — просплюсь и там уже придумаю, что делать. Если раньше не прихлопнут”.  
Тогда случается странное.

К Стиву тянут руки, шарят у него под курткой, лезут под рубашку, ругаются. А Стив злится, но онемение уже перешло от локтей к плечам, от ступней к бедрам. Он бессилен. Руки за спиной стискивают наручниками, больно заломив крылья. Лицом утыкают в землю, в грязь и воду. 

В этот момент оно, странное, и происходит. Вдруг откуда-то берется свист. Свист такой Стиву прекрасно знаком — будто крылья рассекают воздух.

Дальше ругань и крики. Но Стива оставляют в покое, а ему в дурмане и неинтересно, что и как творится.  
Очень скоро его, однако, опять трогают, освобождают от наручников (похоже, просто порвав цепь) и переворачивают на спину, довольно бережно — по крайней мере, крылья теперь расправлены как надо. Он моргает.

Темно, холодно, мокро и тошнит.

— Баки? — спрашивает Стив, потому что тень похожа на Баки. С чего бы тому здесь взяться, но мало ли.  
Хлопают крылья.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс? Ты его знаешь? Знал? Баки Барнса? Мне нужна информация. Ты…

***

Просыпается Стив оттого, что окончательно закоченел. Ей-богу, не мерз так с итальянской операции. Ну и от бьющего в глаза солнца. 

Утро. И не раннее. И где он теперь находится — не знает.

— Черт! Черррт! — рычит Стив. Явку он провалил.

***

Агент доживает до утра, а утро приносит с собой тепло и возможность получения информации. Агент тратит взятые деньги в магазине одежды и интернет-кафе. Обычная гражданская одежда — необходимая часть маскировки, но прежде любые вещи Агенту выдавали. Теперь, без инструкций и просто понимания того, что делать со всеми этими вещами, Агент почти погребен растерянностью. Это неприятно, непривычно, заставляет чувствовать себя неисправным и, наверно, совершать какие-то достойные наказания ошибки, о которых он даже не подозревает.

Его спасает женщина, которая видит и не боится его. У нее на груди бэйдж, написано — “Коралин”. Агент решает запомнить, потому что это первый встреченный человек, который обратил на него внимание, разговаривал с ним, помогал и не заикался от страха. Кроме кураторов, но кураторы ведь тоже не люди.

Женщина, Коралин, помогает подобрать куртку, рубашку и штаны. Они теплые, мягкие и принадлежат Агенту. 

Теперь он походит на человека. Став похожим, он идет в кафе, и там, в полутьме перед мерцающим экраном персонального компьютера, осознает еще одну вещь: люди не спят на улицах. Люди спят в кроватях своих домов. Это так себе открытие, означающее, что Агент очень многого не подозревает о людях и способах их жизнедеятельности. Ну, и новые заботы означающее тоже. 

Агент думает, что жить человеком удивительно хлопотно. 

Но он старается. Он находит дом, в котором есть кровать, деньги, чтобы обеспечить себе необходимое обслуживание, информацию о Баки Барнсе, которой оказывается чрезвычайно много. О нем имеются фильмы, книги и книги с картинками. В картинках, правда, мало правды. Барнс этот выделывает штуки, которых и Агент не сумел бы, не то что человек. 

Но Агент запоминает одну важную вещь — Барнс вечно терся рядом с Капитаном Америка, а Капитан Америка — это Стивен Грант Роджерс. Возможно, Стивен Грант обладает необходимой информацией.

От имени Капитана Америка у Агента возникает странное ощущение вроде "щекотки", но значение слова “щекотка” Агенту неизвестно. 

Заполучив кров, пищу и информацию, Агент растерян снова. До этого момента был уверен, что справляется. Не отлично, но удовлетворительно. Достаточно, чтобы довести миссию до успешного завершения. Однако за завершением миссии всегда следуют лед и сон. А Агенту слишком понравилось спать в кровати и пить кофе из бумажных стаканчиков.

К тому же достижение поставленной цели вызывает в нем страх. Он не особенно задумывается, почему. Ничего он не хочет больше знать про Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. И чтоб книжек тех с картинками не печатали совсем, предпочел бы. Врут эти книжки. Агент даже размышляет над возможностью устранения, однако подозревает, что их слишком много для того, чтобы можно было уничтожить все. Только это его и останавливает.

Но вот что — информация собрана. Он даже находит адрес проживания Капитана Америка в общедоступном справочнике адресов и телефонов. У Агента в голове не укладывается — есть сайт, на котором написано, кто и где живет. Вот, например, Агент уже однажды едва не убил Стивена Гранта Роджерса, и, зная место его проживания, может возвратиться и закончить начатое. Так? Что может ему помешать? Агент в растерянности.  
Он устанавливает визуальное наблюдение.

***

Стив обнаруживает, что не знает места, в котором оказался. Он помнит: было кафе. Теперь кафе нет, есть какие-то грязные задворки, пахнет мусором и мочой. Ощупывает себя, потому что кажется, что весь набит ватой. Плечо ноет, но следы укола уже исчезли. Может, галлюцинировал. Может, шел в бреду. Но надеется, что Баки на самом деле явился и спас. Дотащил до безопасного места и оставил. Надежда болезненна.

Встает и бредет, пока не очень понимая, куда и зачем.

Постепенно в голове проясняется.

Он узнает улицы, вспоминает даже, что где-то рядом имеется станция метро. Идет среди людей, никем не узнаваемый. Не позволяет панике развернуться сейчас, когда нужно сохранять трезвость рассудка. Он и сохраняет. Надеется, что Наташа жива. Размышляет, заметил ли Старк его отсутствие. Жалеет, что не взял щит. Хотя щит брать было, конечно, глупо и вообще привлекало бы лишнее внимание. Теперь уже неважно. Домой возвращаться, конечно, нельзя.

Не знает, следят ли за ним сейчас. Ночью ведь следили, а он и не приметил. Он отвратительно плох в таких делах: прежде ему приходилось участвовать только в честных боях, когда они с врагом видели друг друга в лицо. Клинт и Тони называют его “дедулей” — Стив старомоден. Черт побери, даже у нацистов имелось что-то сродни благородству!

Явочная квартира пуста. На полках в гостиной лежит пыль, комнаты выглядят так, будто в них не жили долгие годы. Крови, следов борьбы нет. Стив чувствует невероятное облегчение. Однако ему нужен знак, чтобы увериться — все живы и в безопасности. Он ходит по пустым комнатам, выискивая хоть что-то. Мебель затянута чехлами, по углам расставлены приманки для грызунов. Ничего примечательного. 

Стив возвращается в гостиную и долго сидит, пытаясь сообразить дельное, но тщетно. Вероятно, он недостаточно умен. Несомненно, ему не хватает наблюдательности. Все же заставляет себя обойти комнаты снова и вдруг замечает на книжной полке, среди кулинарных книг и несвежих газет, комиксы про себя самого. Скорее всего, думает, совпадение, но выпуски старые, очень старые. Три журнала сорок пятого года и один сорок шестого, такие, кажется, есть в коллекции Тони. Вроде как, хвастался тот, стоят теперь целое состояние. Зачем бы им тут лежать? Кому они понадобились на конспиративной квартире, которая пустует годами? И могут ли они означать, что здесь побывал Старк? 

Ладно. Заберет с собой, чтобы знали, что намек обнаружен и понят. 

Что-то еще? Нет, кажется. 

Стив прячет комиксы во внутренний карман куртки и, стараясь выглядеть расслабленно и естественно, выходит из дома. Он даже успевает пройти метров сто.

Когда начинают стрелять.

Тело, разумеется, действует само, действует как надо. Нагибается, бежит зигзагами, ныряет в кусты… А в мозгах клинит и вопит что-то вроде “надоело-ненавижу-надоело!”

Визжат тормоза, и если из автомобиля вывалится толпа вроде вчерашней, Стиву, конечно, крышка. Но не вываливается.

Автомобиль, черный и большой, замирает перед кустами, дверь распахивается, и Баки — Баки! — оттуда шипит:  
— Ты! Давай сюда! Живо! Если не хочешь подохнуть!

Стив запрыгивает на сиденье и чуточку теряет рассудок.

***

Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка, глуп и неосторожен. Он спит с открытыми окнами. По утрам он стоит на крыше дома, широко раздвинув крылья. Он больной?

Агент мог бы убить его раз сто. И раз тысячу покалечить так, чтобы более тот не представлял опасности. Но Агенту нужна информация. И понять чувство щекотки, которое вызывает в Агенте не только имя, но и сам Стивен Грант Роджерс. Посмотрел в словаре. “Щекотка — процесс воздействия на кожный покров человека или некоторых видов животных”. Агент уверен, что прежде воздействовал на человеческие покровы, но никогда — вот так. Однако щекотка определенно сродни пытке. 

Агент следит за чужой жизнью. Он должен выявлять уязвимые места противника, он приучен.

Чужая жизнь наполнена непонятными бессмыслицам и беззащитными спинами (словами Агент пользуется не слишком соответственно; вот если бы ему велели кого убить). 

Агент размышляет, все ли люди предпочитают спать в комнатах с такими большими окнами, или это проявление особой глупости Роджерса. 

Капитан Америка не оглядывается убедиться, что за ним не следят. Слушает музыку, поэтому в случае чего не расслышит шагов. Имеет ли смысл его обездвижить и тогда задать все вопросы?

Агент всерьез задумывается. Одна проблема: не знает, что за вопросы задать. За него это всегда делали другие, более умные и лучше умеющие говорить слова. Не годится, в конце концов решает. 

Агент наблюдает уже в течение как минимум недели и совсем не приблизился к цели миссии. У него что-то не то с телом: будто выходит иной раз из границ и перестает служить как положено. Тело хочет много спать и много есть, долго лежать на мягком, и чтобы его мыли горячей водой, а не холодной. Агент подозревает, что такие желания спецификацией не предусмотрены и не дозволены. Он задумывается над тем, как будет отчитываться куратору, когда тот появится и потребует отчета. 

У куратора, кстати, никогда нет лица, а у Роджерса лицо есть, подвижное, меняющееся, сложно запоминать. Впрочем, никакой разницы. После Агент его забудет вовсе.

В ночь на восьмые сутки наблюдений в окно Капитана влезает женщина. От ее оранжевых волос у Агента звенит в ушах, а в глазах темнеет.

В затемнении

Велят идти и устранить женщину по имени Ребекка Лолосоли. 

Идет, чтобы устранить, и почти даже устраняет, но вмешивается человек, которого Агент ненавидит просто за то, что тот вмешивается. Мешает. Агент не хочет быть наказан.

Не тогда.

В какое-то другое время. 

— Сержант? Барнс? Нет, пожалуйста. Барнс, нет!

Мужчина с усами просит его не убивать. Он не понимает: Агент не хочет быть наказан.

Не тогда.

Может, это?

— Давай, Баки, держись! Держись. Пожалуйста. Баки, нет!

И холод, и падение, и боль.

Не тогда!

Ему говорят, нужно убить ученого. Человека в белом лабораторном халате. Это он с радостью. Он таких ненавидит. Никого не щадить — это он понимает тоже. Поэтому рыжеволосую женщину он отпихивает с дороги, а когда она заслоняет своим телом цель, просто стреляет сквозь ее тело. Она кричит и умирает. Цель кричит и умирает тоже.

Вот оно.

Агент теряет внимание. Он смотрит — а у него руки дрожат. Такого быть не должно, это верный путь к отбраковке и списанию. Агент закусывает губу и старается прекратить дрожать. Эта рыжеволосая умерла. Он помнит. Не может быть такого, чтобы мертвые ходили.

Рыжая залазит в окно, через минуту вылезает из окна. Скользит по крышам, а Агент думает, что стоило бы ее подстрелить, но не стреляет. Просто держит на прицеле, пока она не сливается с темнотой и не исчезает окончательно. 

После этого Агент медленно успокаивается и начинает обдумывать увиденное. Рыжая — женщина Капитана Америка? Но средний половой акт длится не менее десяти минут (откуда-то знает, может, инструкции). Не минуту и не две. И зачем бы ей лезть в окно, а не войти в двери? 

Агент перечисляет: Капитан Америка обладает информацией о Баки Барнсе; знаком с рыжеволосой женщиной; не стал убивать самого Агента, когда мог, но его собственное задание неясно. 

Решено: задать вопросы Капитану Америка. Заставить, если не захочет отвечать.

Решив, Агент начинает действовать.

***

Стив делает “вдох-выдох-вдох”. Ни черта не помогает. 

***

Вмешиваются в работу Агента. Пытаются устранить Роджерса. Эту группу Агент знает, Первый выбил ему два зуба в прошлый раз, а Второй дал бутылку воды. Но это не означает, что Второй лучше Первого, совсем даже. А от командира-хэндлера даже имя осталось — Рамлоу, но сейчас он не куратор, не командир и никто.

Агент начинает расшвыривать тех, кто мешает. Ему нужен автомобиль.

— Агент! — кричит командир прежней миссии. — Агент, твою мать! Что ты творишь, сука? Эй! Код “Красный Один”! Ну!

Агент отшвыривает того, кто выбил ему зубы (уже отросли обратно), и лезет за руль. Кресло не предназначено для тех, у кого есть крылья. Едва втискивается. Код “Красный Один” не актуален для этой миссии, хочет сказать командиру в лицо и видеть, как тот станет бояться. Он никого не убивает сейчас, поскольку нет нужды, но если нужда появится — убьет. 

— Сука! — кричит руководитель группы поддержки и стреляет. — Тварь! Код “Красный Один”!“Красный Один”!

Агент едет туда, где целая куча новых бойцов, которых Агент, наверно, не знает (или забыл), навалилась на Капитана Америка. Но Капитан тоже ничего так, умеет драться, поэтому никого не приходится калечить.

— Ты! Давай сюда! Живо! Если не хочешь подохнуть! — кричит ему Агент, готовый тащить силой.

Этот Капитан — идиот и придурок, и слабоумный, потому что доверчиво лезет в салон автомобиля. Сам Агент никогда и ни в чей салон не полез бы, не убедившись, что его в салоне не собираются прикончить. А. И сам Агент уже пробовал прикончить Капитана Америка. 

Агенту некогда думать (плохо умеет к тому же). Он везет Капитана Америка подальше от выстрелов и смертельных опасностей. Куда?

— Куда? — спрашивает.

— Что?

— Куда тебя везти? Где твое безопасное место, база?

— А. Это и было мое безопасное место. Теперь у меня, наверно, таких не осталось.

Агент не понимает.

— Так куда?

Капитан Америка молчит непозволительно долго. Агент не хотел бы возвратиться к руководителю группы поддержки, поскольку тот зол и, кажется, попросту не понимает, что сейчас Агент на другом задании.

— Ладно, — говорит наконец Капитан Америка, — может, нам стоило бы уехать из города. Есть одно место, ключи от которого дал мне друг в Щ.И.Т.е. Сказал, что это будет на самый-самый крайний случай. Наверно, он имел в виду случай вроде нынешнего.

***  
От погони оторвались быстро. Да и не особо-то и гнались за ними. Черт знает почему. Может, испугались? 

Стив решает, что не для его мозгов задачка, и что просто рад — Коулсон заставил его заучить наизусть и адрес, и дорогу до места. Потому что иначе сейчас, когда тряслись руки и зуб на зуб не попадал, сообразить было бы сложно. А так Стив сидит, смотрит на Баки — Баки!Баки!Баки! — и говорит:  
— Тут нужно свернуть. Налево. Едем до того супермаркета. Снова поворачиваем. Теперь прямо пять миль.

У Стива есть время, чтобы подумать. Поразглядывать. Чуточку успокоиться и решить, что теперь уже не задохнется от ужаса и восторга. Можно ли для верности еще и потрогать? Боится: если разрешат потрогать, то вцепится и не сумеет потом разжать пальцы. Безмерно глупо.

— Слушай, э… Баки? Можно задать тебе вопрос? Или несколько.

— Агент.

— Что?

— Обычно меня называют Агентом. Вероятно, это мое имя.

— Да нет же! — начинает было Стив и сникает. Он не знает, что с Баки делали там, откуда он сбежал. Ведь сбежал, правильно? — Хорошо. Ладно. Так можно? Вопросы?

— Ты называешь меня “Баки”.

— Да. 

— Расскажешь мне про него. Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, которого все называли “Баки”.

Стив сглатывает, и желание задавать вопросы теперь пропадает. Он, может, и сопляк. Баки так называл когда-то. Не нужно сейчас раскисать, вот что.

Сердце все равно бьется где-то в глотке. Бум-бум-бум.

— Конечно. Как только будем на месте. Это вроде недалеко от города.

Но они едут, едут и едут, дорога никак не заканчивается. Молчат, и молчание кажется Стиву гнетущим. Может, Баки нечего сказать. Может быть даже, его отучили говорить просто так, не по делу? 

Он все забыл, знает Стив. Трудно было не догадаться. Еще с прошлой встречи. И Наташа говорит, ему промыли мозги. Она в таких вещах разбирается (Стив старается не слишком задумываться, иначе возникает желание убивать без разбору). Но Баки жив. Жив! 

Стиву опять хочется об этом кричать.

Но вместо этого они едут, едут и едут в молчании, и даже радио включить Стив не решается.

***  
Вот уж кого Агент встретить не предполагал, так рыжую.

А рыжая — его.

И она напала первой, на самом деле напала, с порога. Агент не нападал. Он вообще начал пятиться, потому что не хотел так близко видеть человека, которого когда-то убил. А она просто взяла и всадила ему в руку нож. Ну правда, чего ей теперь, давно убитой, бояться.

— Нет, — закричал Капитан Америка, хлопая крыльями так, что Агенту тоже захотелось на него хлопнуть. — Нат, стой! Баки с нами! Он…

Агент не собирался свернуть рыжей шею. Руку она ему попортила, но это было вроде как… справедливо? Почти равноценно причиненному ущербу? Во всяком случае, ему так казалось, но в целом Агент в таких вещах не разбирался. 

— С вами? — прищурилась рыжая. — То есть сегодня он не продырявил тебя в шести местах? И даже не сломал крыло?

— Он истекает кровью, боже мой. Давай-ка, заходим. Где тут аптечка. 

— Он нас всех прикончит. Уже прикончил Пирса, почти прикончил Фьюри, а теперь пришел за нами. 

Капитан Америка глуп, но у этой мозги имеются. Агент качает головой:  
— Нет задания убивать — никого не убивал. Но информация нужна.

— О как, — хмыкает рыжая. — И что же за информация?

У Агента кровь капает на пол, придется мыть. Ну, и больно, конечно, хотя боль несущественна.

— Потом! Это потом! Идем же! — требует Капитан Америка и продолжает подергивать крыльями.

Ну и — они идут, Агент запоминает дорогу, пути отступления и слепые зоны.

***  
Игра в жмуриков очень смешная и очень страшная, как помнится Стиву. Одному человеку завязывают глаза, и он, слепой, ходит, расставив руки, пытается поймать тех, у кого глаза не завязаны. Кого поймал, тот и выбыл, умер из игры. То есть он как бы мертвый, а они как бы живые. Не то чтобы Стив задумывался над смыслом игры в детстве. 

Потом, на войне, тоже напоминало игру. Стив бегал от слепого жмура, остальные бегали. Нынче, как думается Стиву, он сам сделался таким слепым — ничего не понимает и не слишком живет. Жил, по крайней мере.  
Однако теперь все наоборот слишком яркое, прям до болезненности. 

Вот он ведет Баки вглубь бункера, все ниже и глубже под землю, будто сам все здесь знает. Кровь тоже очень яркая, алая и будто горячая. Наташа полыхает яростью, от нее словно веет сухим обжигающим гневом. Даром что молчит. Стив сжимает губы. Он получил Баки. Возвратил себе, и никто не смеет теперь ему что-то говорить. Наташа молчит пока? Вот и пусть.

Он собирается подарить Баки альбом, полный старых фотографий времен их прошлой жизни. Сводить его в то кафе, где столики для крылатых людей располагаются под самым потолком. Показать ему восход солнца со смотровой площадки Башни Старка. Соревнования по поеданию хот-догов. Милых котят из компьютера. Много всего другого, что записано в блокнот как “Важное в двадцать первом веке”.

Никто теперь эту возможность у Стива не отберет. Он даже не хочет знать, как и почему Баки жив. От добра добра не ищут.

Он сжимает губы и стискивает кулаки — аж больно. 

Наташа наблюдает за происходящим. У нее страшный взгляд. Как у василиска, наверно. Способный приморозить на месте. Но Стив-то не из робкого десятка.

— Идем, — хмыкает она, когда Стив заканчивает с порезом. — Этот пусть тут подождет. А я раздобыла кое-что.  
Стив послушно идет, но все равно оглядывается с порога: Баки сидит, безразлично вперив взгляд в пространство.  
Наташа не оглядывается, но Стив почти уверен: у нее есть глаза на затылке, только поэтому.  
Она приводит его в какую-то комнату, похожую на спальню, толкает к кровати, достает и сует в руки какие-то папки. 

— Вот, нарыла на твоего мальчика. Изучай.

Папка простая, бумажная, затертая и с заломами на сгибах. Он открывает, там фото. Черно-белое изначально, но ставшее зеленовато-серым от времени. На фото спящий Баки. Во сне выглядит умиротворенным.

— Это он в глубокой заморозке. Почти как ты, Капитан Сосулька.

— Баки был заморожен?

— Читай.

И Стив послушно читает.

Наверно, на затылке у него волосы шевелятся. Через двадцать минут он откладывает папку в сторону и полон решимостью и готовностью не сдаваться (и кое-кого убить) буквально до краев.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — я теперь вроде как немного больше знаю, чем раньше, но у меня все равно много вопросов. И я, э…

Наташа смотрит на него твердо и прямо. Но говорит мягко, сочувственно:  
— Он вообще тебя не помнит и не знает. Это чужой тебе человек. Нет, не человек даже, машина, запрограммированная убивать. 

Стив Наташе не верит.

А если бы и верил.

Что, думает Стив, упрямо сжав зубы, мне теперь смириться и просто его выгнать? Отправить назад к “хозяевам”? Не из того теста вылеплен, чтобы предавать своих. Кем бы они ни стали. Пусть даже Баки снова всадит в него шесть пуль.

Именно так.

Стив начинает подозревать, что Наташа попросту не понимает. Он очень хотел бы ей объяснить, но не уверен, что способен.

— Клинт и ты. Я не знаю точно, что там между вами. И не стану спрашивать, если ты не захочешь вдруг рассказать. Да? — поднимает руки, дескать, не нужно ничего говорить. А руки у него слегка дрожат. — Но оно настоящее.

Наташа хмыкает. Она тоже не слишком разбирается во всех этих штуках. В выражении чувств.

— Оно у вас с Клинтом есть. Настоящее. И у нас с Баки тоже было. Он умер. Я умер. Вдруг это второй шанс. За второй шанс я готов умереть еще раз десять.

Наташа — неприятный человек, пусть и хороший, отличный даже. Но окатывает пронзительной проницательностью и кивает. 

— О’кей. Но я его убью, если что. Может, я тебе и побоку, но вот ты мне друг. Я тебя не оставлю.

Стив мотает головой, не в силах выразить и благодарность, и несогласие, и ужас, и уверенность в том, что Наташа ошибается и никого не придется убивать. Он бы сказал что, так ведь глуп и неловок. Не умеет.

*Примечание: Ребекка Лолосоли — угандийская защитница прав женщин, основательница женской коммуны “Утешение”. Автор решил, что и защиту прав драконоамериканцев Ребекка выдюжит.

— Где все остальные? Ты здесь одна?

— Одна. Старк ушел два часа назад, как он утверждает, в безопасное место. Ночью пытались взломать ДЖАРВИСа, так что Тони пытается выяснить, что происходит, по своим каналам. Велел ждать до вечера, может, даже до ночи. Клинт в Щ.И.Т.е. Может, и не стоило ему уходить, но… Пытается определить: кто, кого и зачем. Фьюри в безопасности, но ранен и пока без сознания. И, говорят, министр Пирс убит. Рамлоу и остальных ребят не видели со вчерашнего утра. Возможно, тоже уже того.

О. Стив вот только сейчас осознает и чуть не дает себе подзатыльник.

— Рамлоу жив. Он. Слушай, он был в команде тех, кто на меня сегодня напал. Меня Баки вывез. Так что Рамлоу точно жив.

И он не на нашей стороне.

— Так может, Рамлоу Пирса и убрал?

— Не знаю. Не было возможности спокойно обо всем поговорить.

Наташа криво улыбается. 

— Может, еще выдастся возможность. Но на базе мы застряли до вечера, пока хоть что-то не прояснится. Я бы пошла сама, но кто-то должен держать оборону. 

***

Оставленный в одиночестве, Агент принимается думать вот о чем: Капитан Америка трижды спросил его “Больно? Очень?” и говорил потерпеть. Вопросы и просьбы подняли в Агенте очередное чувство из тех, которые он не хотел бы испытать вновь.

“Нет, блядь, приятно, сделай так еще!”— услышал он у себя в голове кусок из какого-то другого места, темного угла. 

Это, соображает Агент, злость (ей соответствует желание свернуть чью-нибудь шею). Будто ему нравится быть порезанным! Будто он любит, чтобы было больно! А Капитан Америка, Стив Роджерс, спрашивает, будто не знает, что если кровь, то и больно тоже. Идиот он, что ли?

До нынешнего момента, насколько Агент может ощущать, все все понимали и не задавали ему бессмысленных вопросов. Причинить ему боль, если Агент правильно помнит, иногда даже было целью окружавших его людей.  
Причинить ему, Агенту, боль, и было целью. Агенту нравится горячая вода и мягкая постель, а людям нравится причинять ему боль и смотреть, как течет его кровь.

Агент не знает, как к этому отнестись. Он злится. Он очень зол. Может, думает, стоило бы за такие вопросы придушить Капитана Америка. И рыжую — за то что пялилась.

Агент шумно дышит. Ощущение, словно в воздухе слишком высокое содержание углекислого газа. Чувство такое жгучее и настолько больше того, что Агент способен понять и перенести, что будто бы готово вырваться наружу. Поэтому Агент не сразу замечает, что вокруг все делается мутным и зыбким. Он трет глаза и с удивлением обнаруживает на пальцах влагу.

***

Стив возвращается к Баки и хочет много чего сказать (потому что уж для Баки у него всегда находились в запасе слова).

Но Наташа делает страшные глаза:  
— Тут спальный сектор на сотню агентов, так что комнаты себе выбирайте любые, только, прошу, подальше от меня. В кухонном блоке запас консервов на тысячу лет ядерной войны. Но кофе зерновой, а не растворимый порошок. И водонагреватели в душевых работают. Жить можно, в общем. Про эту базу позабыли при прошлом дележе сфер влияния, а Коулсон, естественно, прибрал её себе. Располагайтесь. Ешьте и спите, пока не началось самое интересное. Если можете, конечно.

Стив хочет сказать: в войну мылись ледяной водой из огромных жестяных бочек, и она пахла ржавчиной; пили преимущественно заменитель кофе, который делался из обжаренных молотых желудей; спать в кровати, а не на голой земле — уже роскошь. Но Наташа и сама знает, разумеется.

— И. Ты. Зимний Дракон, или как тебя там. Тронешь Стива — убью. Слышишь?

Сверлят друг друга взглядами. Наташа хмыкает и отворачивается первой. Стив никак не может не улыбаться.  
— Идем, Бак, отыщем себе койки поприличней.

Баки, который, вспоминает, просил называть себя Агентом, молча идет следом. Нападать и убивать вот прямо сейчас никого, кажется, не намерен. А Наташа, соответственно, не намерена убивать в ответ. Стив говорит про себя с чувством: вот хорошо-то! 

Двери, двери, двери. Одинаковые, серые, неприветливые.

Стив толкается в одну:  
— Хочешь сюда? Тут, хм, мило. Вроде как.

Там койка, явно не рассчитанная на человека с крыльями, стул и стол. Ну и все. 

— Думаю, тебе тут будет… удобно? А я тогда рядышком устроюсь. Пара часов у нас точно есть. Я устал. Ты, думаю, тоже. Или хочешь сперва перекусить? Я на самом деле не знаю, может, стоило бы...

Баки — Агент — наконец понимает на Стива взгляд, тяжелый и холодный. Стив ежится: от Баки в том взгляде… мало. 

— Ты — должен мне информацию. Ты сказал, она у тебя есть. И я знаю: она у тебя есть. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Ты называешь меня “Баки”. Почему? 

Стив чувствует, словно бы его неловкая улыбка делается на лице коркой.

— Хорошо… Разумеется. 

Стив кусает губу. 

— Тут, говорит, должно быть… Ага. 

Есть маленькая, серая душевая комнатка. Если задуматься, Стив со своими крыльями вряд ли сумеет вымыться в ее кабинке. Но есть главное — зеркало. 

— Вот. То, что нужно. Видишь?

Во внутреннем кармане куртке, нагрудном, на пуговице, у Стива хранится фотокарточка. Ее он достает. 

Протягивает Баки и говорит:  
— Гляди. 

***

Агент прежде всего внимательно осматривает фотокарточку — старая, выцветшая до желтизны, сделанная на пленочный фотоаппарат. Человек, запечатленный на снимке, интереса не вызывает — это тот же самый Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, его фотографии Агент видел во множестве. На этой карточке Барнс широко скалится, обнажив белые зубы — то есть, вспоминает, улыбается. Агент не любит такие оскалы (улыбки), они ассоциируются у него с рычанием, дракой, болью. В целом же в облике Барнса нет ничего угрожающего: тот расслаблен и удара не ждет (идеальный момент для выстрела). 

Ничего примечательного. Агент испытывает замешательство: если это какой-то тест и он не замечает чего-то, что должен был бы заметить по мнению Капитана, то тест провален. Он вновь оглядывает фото: старое, потертое и с замятыми углами, однажды, возможно, сложенное пополам, а позже старательно разглаженное. Никаких подписей. Барнс в военной форме старого образца, неудобной и с кучей ненужностей. Агент растерян.

А Капитан Америка глядит так, будто вот сейчас все должно стать понятно. Не становится. Капитан взглядом указывает вбок, дескать, туда смотри. 

Сбоку человек, видит Агент и почти выхватывает нож. Он дергается — и человек дергается. Соображает — зеркало. Всего лишь. И человек — не человек, а Агент. Внезапно возникает необъяснимое желание смотреть и трогать. И недоверие. И жадность.

Агент нечесан, грязен, с растительностью на лице — будь он человеком, это был бы не очень приятный человек.  
Он оборачивается к Капитану Америка за объяснением и вдруг улавливает знакомое. Щеки, губы, волосы и бейсболка — это все принадлежит Агенту. А вот глаза — Барнсовы. Агент давится вдохом.

— Да, — говорит Капитан. — Баки Барнс — это ты. Я называю тебя Баки, потому что ты и есть Баки. Пусть и не помнишь этого.

Агент пятится из комнатки.

Агент грубо отпихивает Капитана Америка, потому что тот загораживает путь к отступлению.

Он не понимает еще толком, в чем штука, но человек… зеркало, фотокарточка и Капитан Америка только что разрушили Агенту всю… жизнь. Миссию. Уверенность в возможности функционировать надлежащим образом. Все то немногое, что числилось у него на балансе.

***

Все системы функционируют в аварийном режиме. Обнуление не только вероятно, но и необходимо. В противном случае сердечно-сосудистая система может выйти из строя. Ситуация полной утраты контроля. Катастрофа. 

— Баки? Эй, Бак? Воды? Может, присядешь? Погоди, стой. Не уходи. Так хочешь воды? Или…

Агент ощущает, как сердце пытается проломить грудную клетку (так птица бьется в прутья решетки). Трет грудь. Воды хочет. Но еще больше хочет, чтобы Капитан Америка заткнулся, захлопнулся, закрыл рот… Исчез. Вот чего на самом деле хочет Агент. 

— Проваливай! Уходи! — рычит.

Чтобы ушел и никогда вообще не появлялся. И чтобы эту сраную фотокарточку никогда не приносил.

— Убью, — обещает. И убил бы. Но Капитан Америка пятился, пятился и совсем исчез, закрыв за собой дверь. А Агент сползает на пол (крылья чувствуются особенно неудобными и лишними), плотнее запахивается в куртку и пытается как-нибудь сделать так, чтобы остаться самому по себе, как прежде, и чтобы Капитан Америка исчез и из его памяти тоже.

У него ничего не выходит. 

Он шарит по карманам, находит бумажник человека в черном пальто, а в бумажнике — золотистую чешуйку. Тогда Агент хочет выть и крушить все вокруг.

***

Стив Роджерс еще ни разу не попадал в такую переделку. Однажды их маленький отряд погребло под собой здание городской ратуши где-то в Европе, и Стив молился богу вслух, пока разбирал завалы. Думал найти тела, а обнаружил своих живыми, помятыми и перепуганными, но обнаружил. Чудо. 

Так вот, тогда ему было страшно. Но сейчас — страшнее. Сейчас было как тогда, только если бы еще и не нашел под завалами живых. 

Так что он встал под дверью и принялся ждать, надеясь на чудо.

Хуже всего было вот что: не время раскисать. “Соберись, Роджерс!” и “Нечего нюни распускать!” не работали, потому что… 

Потому что, черт побери, Стив сопляк. Каким был, таким и остался.

А министр Пирс убит, директор Фьюри тяжело ранен, Старк и Клинт делают все, что в их силах. 

За дверью тихо. Наташа говорила, до вечера есть время. И вот Стив использует это время: сидит под дверью и слушает.

***

Далеко-далеко, в населенном пункте, названия которого нет ни на одной карте (“засекречено” и “защищается федеральным законом”), Тони Старк утер пот со лба, опустил лицевую часть шлема и велел:  
— Поехали, ДЖАРВИС, тут нам не рады.

— Да, сэр.

— Там не будут рады тоже, но там нас хотя бы ждут.

— Позвольте не согласиться сэр.

В этот момент Тони набрал уже высоту, летел себе, словно птица, жалел только, что нельзя еще и гадить на мирных граждан. Эдак с высоты. Нужно сообразить какое-нибудь дополнение к костюму. И тут же сам себе удивился — это ж надо придумать. Верно, со злости. Не далее как полчаса назад ему сказали что-то вроде “мистер Старк, не лезьте под ноги, вы здесь только мешаете”. После, так сказать, смерти начальника вообще распоясались.

— Я подразумевал, сэр, что, по моему скромному мнению, ваши сокомандники будут безусловно вам рады, поскольку они вас весьма ценят.

Да, точно. Без шуток. Это очень даже неплохая идея — “автогадильник”. Может, даже высокоприцельный. Вероятно, и коммерческий успех будет иметь.

— А? Мои сокомандники?

Ладно. Так себе идея. Сомнительно и пошловато даже по его меркам. 

А про сокомандников у Тони Старка тема болезненная, откровенно говоря. Пеппер называет их — “твои друзья”. Или — “наши друзья”. Она мила с Роджерсом, стоит ли Тони ревновать? Друзья — это всегда огромная проблема. Особенно Роджерс с этой его незарастающей дырой в груди. Или — Наташа? У нее взгляд змеи, она шипит, и жалит, и хамит, а потом вдруг — внезапно — понимаешь, что умудрился ее задеть. И не заметил. Потому что: жалит, шипит, хамит. У Беннера проблема Джекила и Хайда, огромная и зеленая. Коулсона однажды убил бог. У Клинта огромная драма в прошлом, настоящем и будущем, но она засекречена и Тони не имеет права разглашать (он и знать не имеет права, но у него ДЖАРВИС). В общем и целом, у каждого из новых друзей Тони есть Большая Трагедия, по сравнению с которой трагедия Тони Старка маленькая и местами даже незначительная (ну, та, что с предательствами, похищениями и реактором). А так не годится. Он-то привык, чтобы все в его жизни было наилучшим, отборным, самым значительным. Он хотел себе драму уровня “Гамлета”, чтобы всюду ходить со шпагой. Но проклятые герои его обскакали.

— Ваши сокомандники, сэр… Обязан сообщить: капитан Роджерс обнаружил своего пропавшего друга. На настоящий момент мистер Барнс находится на известной вам базе.

— О, — ответил Тони. — Отыскал-таки своего Барнса. И как тот парень? Не убил еще никого? Как думаешь, они трахались? До заморозки Кэпа?

— Не обладаю соответствующими сведениями, сэр.

ДЖАРВИС ужасно неодобрителен, когда считает Тони грубой грязной свиньей, лезущей не в свое дело. ДЖАРВИС — фанат Капитана Америка.

— Сообщи, если вдруг что накопаешь.

— Разумеется, сэр.

Тони показалось, или тон у ДЖАРВИСА сделался суше и холоднее арктического ветра?

***

Агент полагает, что мог бы покинуть это место. Не исключено, ему бы пытались помешать. Не исключено, ему пришлось бы даже принимать меры. Он думает, что должен бы принять меры уже сейчас.

Он думает.

Думает.

На фотокарточке лицо Баки Барнса — лицо Агента. 

Снова хочет выть и разбить зеркало.

Он догадывается: миссия окончательно провалена. Следует возвратиться для обнуления. Следует возвратиться для получения соответствующего наказания. Следует доложить куратору. Куратор текущей миссии: статус неизвестен. Местоположение неизвестно. Личность не установлена.

Он должен…

Он. 

Он вдруг понимает. Место Агента всегда было подле куратора. И вот куратор не явился, чтобы указать Агенту его место. 

Ему некуда больше идти.

***

Стив прислушивается старательно, затаив дыхание.

Иногда за дверью судорожно вздыхают. И вообще слышно, что живой человек за дверью. Ну и все. Может, и хорошо, что все. Потому что Стив не знает, что он сделал бы, если б за дверью начали рыдать. Или бить стекло. Или ругаться. 

Через половину, что ли, часа тишины и редких судорожных вдохов Стив решает, что лучше бы ругались.

***

В конце концов Агент сидит пустой внутри, словно после обнуления, и усталый, будто после самой тяжелой миссии. Может, думает, сам плохо справляется, где-то ошибся и поэтому все провалил. Может, это из-за того, что у него лицо миссии, Баки Барнса. Может, виноват Стив Роджерс. Из-за него этот звон в голове. Не нравится рыжая, а еще тело помнит, что разрешено пить кофе и спать на мягком, и теперь просит пить, есть и спать. Может ли он получить здесь еду, кофе и сон, не опасаясь за свою безопасность?

Агент устал и больше не хочет звона в голове. Он, вероятно, даже просил бы обнуление, если после него наступила бы тишина.

А что, вдруг догадывается. А если изобразить, решить и как-нибудь самому поверить, что Капитан Америка и есть куратор. Стало бы тогда легче?

Агент решает, что стало бы. И если уж имеется возможность сейчас выбирать, он согласен. Пусть Капитан Америка возьмет и определит ему место и функцию.

***

Тони сообщил:  
— Шоу, ДЖАРВИС! Нам нужно шоу! Я возвращаюсь в Башню — трам-парам! И чтобы как можно больше фото в Сети. Что думаешь?

— Как скажете, сэр, — невозмутимо ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Могу организовать утечку скандальных фото из вашего личного фотоархива или же подбросить в “Дейли Бигль” информацию о том, что вы расстались с мисс Поттс и сняли ее с должности СЕО. 

— Давай начнем с чего-то невинного. Пожалуй, фото с кокаиновой вечеринки времен университета? 

— Простите, сэр, но у вас нет фото с кокаиновой вечерки времен университета. Вы, насколько я осведомлен, в этот период вообще не участвовали в развлечениях подобного рода.

— Так сделай! Подбери подходящий материал и склей! Можешь даже не слишком старательно, чтобы особо умные разглядели подделку… Это займет их на пару дней. Но фотографии моего возвращения в Башню тоже должны появиться. Повод придумай сам. Только, прошу, не трогай в этот раз Пеппер.

— Как пожелаете, сэр. Выполнил запуск соответствующих сценариев. Прибытие представителей прессы ожидается через пятнадцать минут. Рекомендую несколько снизить скорость передвижения, чтобы дать возможность успеть на место всем желающим. Для привлечения интереса я разместил на фальшивом аккаунте в "Инстаграме" сообщение о том, что вы, якобы, летали на романтическое свидание с Капитаном Америка. 

— И они, конечно, ждут, что теперь я принесу его в Башню на руках.

— Логика мышления иных представителей современной прессы не поддается алгоритмизации, сэр.

— Ладно, — решил Тони. — Пусть ждут. Ожидание тренирует волю и дисциплинирует разум, говорил вроде какой-то умный мужик в каком-то тупом шоу.

ДЖАРВИС от комментариев воздержался.

Тони думал. Усиленно и напряженно. Что-то делалось в Щ.И.Т.е, и Мария Хилл понимала, что именно делается, или же подозревала, но с ним, Тони, подозрениями не делилась. То есть понятно, что пока Фьюри официально мертв, рулит она. Но вот в какую сторону она рулит? И почему не делится информацией? Хоть какой-то.  
Подозрительно. Так ли она верна Фьюри, как он думает?

***

Клинт Бартон в это время, между прочим, делом занимался. Он знал конкретно эту базу Щ.И.Т.а (и еще с десяток других баз) как свои пять пальцев и мог с закрытыми глазами обойти ее вентиляционные шахты и каналы. 

Поэтому ему ничего не стоило раздобыть нужное и хорошенько рассмотреть, прежде чем возвратить на место. Его, например, интересовали документы, хранящиеся в сейфе Фьюри (коды доступа ему любезно предоставил Коулсон; агент Коулсон — спонсор этой экскурсии). Ну и по мелочи: послушать, о чем, кто и где говорит, что делает и сколько их, таких делающих.

На базе же нервничали, почти паниковали. Никто не бегал и не кричал, никто не пытался застрелиться или жечь шифровки, но Клинт чувствовал сдерживаемую панику в этих лицах. Все слишком старались делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Но какая-то девушка тихо всхлипывала у себя в кабинетике, а ее сосед сидел и смотрел в одну точку минут двадцать. Клинт тихонько велел ДЖАРВИСу записывать все, и тот прошептал в наушник: “Разумеется, агент, запись ведется непрерывно”.

Клинт думал просмотреть записи позже.

Пока же он усердно копался в грязном белье Фьюри. А потом присвистнул и спросил: “ДЖАРВИС, ты это записываешь? Покажи-ка Тони, немедленно!”

Потому что лично у Клинта волосы на голове зашевелились.

"Хеликарриеры, — повторил про себя слово. — Огромные неповоротливые дурищи, которые способны разнести мир на кусочки".

***

Агент проанализировал ситуацию и сделал выводы.

Во-первых, новое кодовое наименование "Баки", установленное Капитаном Америка, Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом, куратором с большим количеством имен, достаточно функционально и подходит для использования.  
Во-вторых, Стивен Грант Роджерс производит впечатление не слишком толкового, но незлого, не стремящегося к причинению фатальных повреждений куратора.

В-третьих, Агент так устал. Сейчас он выйдет из комнаты обслуживания и станет "Баки".

***

Тони заложил очень качественную, зрелищную, на сто баллов по шкале от одного до десяти мертвую петлю и красиво приземлился на посадочную платформу. Если когда-нибудь обанкротится, станет принимать заказы на выписывание рекламных слоганов в полете.

— Хорош я вышел на фото? — уточнил у ДЖАРВИСа, снимая костюм.

— Как и всегда, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — У агента Бартона очень важные новости, сэр. Передаю данные на ваш наладонник.

"У меня волосы дыбом, Старк, даже на лобке", — сделал милую приписку Бартон. Тони открыл файл и решил, что по существу Бартон прав. Разом расхотелось выпить, перекусить и спать.

— Ты можешь взломать системы этих ублюдков, ДЖАРВИС? Получить доступ к бортовым компьютерам? 

— Осуществляю анализ. 

Скинул грязный поддоспешник, нашел приличный чистый костюм, и еще поддоспешник, и носки, боже. Никакой паники. Никто не паникует.

— Осуществляй. Выезжаю на базу. Пеппер… Отменяй все ее встречи. Под любым предлогом. Придумай что-нибудь. Сломала ногу. Беременна от Капитана Америка тройней. Пересмотрела взгляды на жизнь и решила постричься в монахини. Организуй выезд на ранчо.

— По координатам "один-один-один"? Код "Зомби-апокалипсис"?

—Хм. Когда я придумывал название, было гораздо смешней. Но да. Именно. Абсолютная автономность. Организуй ее эвакуацию. И Хэппи туда же. ДЖАРВИС, все серьезно. Все очень серьезно.

— Подготовил вам бронированный автомобиль со служебными номерами и проложил оптимальный маршрут. 

Передаю пресс-службе информацию о вашем деловом ужине в "Ле Бернарден" в семь часов вечера. 

— Дополнительное шифрование всех видов связи?

— Включено. Кроме того, все мои системные пароли меняются каждые три часа.

— Хорошо.

Ничего хорошего в происходящем, конечно, нет.

***

"Баки" спокоен и собран, готов к продолжению исполнения миссии. Миссия не провалена и требует завершения.  
Миссия не провалена?

"Баки" встает, расправляет и снова складывает крылья — функциональны. Он сам вполне функционален. Легкое ранение мягких тканей левой руки в ближнесрочном прогнозе можно не учитывать. 

Смотрит — тоненькая полоска розовой кожи.

Не учитывать.

"Баки" медленно открывает дверь и видит сидящего на полу Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

Тот издает сопливый, печальный, швыркающий звук носом и протягивает тонкие журналы, похожие на досье с вводными на миссию.

— Смотри, — говорит странным, неприятным голосом, — про нас с тобой нарисовали комикс.

"Баки" берет журналы. На обложке первого большими буквами написано: "Капитан Америка и Баки Барнс против Гитлера".

— Мы с тобой, правда, никогда не встречались с Гитлером. И по лицу я его не бил. Это придумали в прессе. Для поддержания патриотического духа. 

"Баки" пролистывает журнал. Это книжка с большим количеством картинок и совсем небольшим — слов. Он не знает, зачем должен это смотреть. Имеет ли журнал отношение к текущей миссии?

Но поскольку "Баки" решил считать Стивена Гранта Роджерса куратором, вопросов он не задает.

***

Стив так и не решил, что должен сейчас чувствовать. Но казалось, будто вообще занемел изнутри и не чувствует совсем ничего. И это, в общем, хорошо, как по Стиву.

Он думает, что давно прошло время завтрака, бранча, ланча и ужина. Он не ел уже… около суток? Ему интересно, когда в последний раз ел Баки, потому что тот отнюдь не производит впечатления человека, питающегося регулярно и полноценно. Но сейчас он догадывается, что не готов задавать ему какие бы то ни было вопросы, потому что ответы ему не понравятся. 

— Идем, — говорит, — перекусим. 

Стив думает о чашке горячего кофе и двух-трех банках консервированного супа. И горячем душе, чтобы перестало ломить крылья. 

Баки следует за ним молча, держит в руках дурацкий, проклятый, отвратительный комикс, в котором они с Баки — парочка юных идиотов, но это жизнерадостные и здоровые юные идиоты. Стив им искренне и зло завидует.  
А на кухне уже военный совет.

За столом Старк, Бартон и Романов, и все мрачные. И все смотрят на Баки, будто вот прямо сейчас съедят.

— Вот как, — подает голос Старк. — Вместо котенка Капитан Америка завел себе советского убийцу. Эй. У тебя вообще отложилось в памяти, что этот чувак тебя чуть не прикончил? Ну, там, знаешь, шесть пулевых ранений, все дела? 

Баки стоит, смотрит на Старка совершенно пустым взглядом.

— Тони. 

— А. Он, типа, сейчас безопасен, куплен и приручен? 

— Это Баки Барнс, Старк, — тихо перебивает Наташа. — Отнесись к кумиру детства с должным почтением.

— О. 

Клинт слегка подается вперед, пытливо вглядывается в лица, но молчит. Старк молчит тоже, что для него вообще нехарактерно. Стив даже думает налить ему водички. 

— Ладно, — решает наконец Тони. — Если ты за него ручаешься. С ним мы попозже решим, пусть пока посидит у себя в комнате, подумает над своим поведением. Со времен последнего комикса он изрядно испортился, как по мне. А у нас тут новости.

Стив подозревает: если Баки захочет, то сумеет получить любую информацию сам — подслушает, отыщет какие угодно документы или сделает еще что-нибудь из того, чему его учили последние семьдесят лет.

— Я за него ручаюсь. Пусть останется.

— Но…

— Пусть лучше сидит тут, на виду, и чтоб я знала, чем он сейчас занят, — неожиданно поддерживает Стива Наташа. С ее стороны это не столько мило, сколько жутко. — Сядь. Вот сюда. И руки на стол.

— Не очень-то почтительно по отношению к кумиру детства.

— Ну, моим-то кумиром он точно не был. Он меня тренировал. И однажды почти убил. Я знаю, на что он способен. Он этой своей драной книжечкой может всех вас поубивать.

Баки бросил на Стива неуверенно-вопросительный взгляд. Стив кивнул. Баки сел на табурет, плотно прижав металлические крылья к спине. Ссутулился и замер. Ладно.

— Так и?

— Проект "Озарение", — сообщил Клинт Бартон. — Никто не слышал? Так я и думал. Не слышал даже я, а я обычно… активно слушаю. 

— Фьюри знает, что у тебя гнездо в нише над его кабинетом, а Коулсон еженедельно докладывает о твоих успехах в области прослушки. Так что ты никогда бы и не услышал больше положенного, — хмыкнула Наташа.  
Стив нашел в кухонном шкафу кофе, простую и понятную в использовании кофеварку, банку джема и герметично упакованный брусок хлеба и принялся за приготовление запоздалого завтрака. 

— О твоих Коулсон тоже докладывает, между прочим.

— Да. Но ни один из них не слышал об "Озарении". И я не слышала. Рассказывай.

***

Заместитель директора Хилл меж тем занималась непростым, неприятным, но нужным делом — добывала информацию. Самым грязным из способов.

— Вы же понимаете, что звукоизоляция в административных помещениях ЩИТа не позволит вам быть услышанным посторонними? Что кричать, звать на помощь и умолять бессмысленно?

Агент Ситвелл (теперь уже, конечно, бывший агент) молча кивнул. На лбу у него выступили бисеринки пота, губы заметно выцвели. Скованный по рукам и ногам, он даже не попытался освободиться. Мария таких не любит. Хотя, может, из-за крыла? Она сломала ему левую крыло-лучевую кость.

— Я всегда знала, что вы очень умны. В конце концов, вы замещали Коулсона в период его, кхм, смерти. Умны, дисциплинированны, способны эффективно действовать в нестандартных ситуациях. К сожалению, у вас есть один недостаток. Занесено в ваше личное дело, кстати. В нём сказано, что вы "крайне осторожны". Но мы-то с вами понимаем. Ты трус. 

Мария к тому же очень не любит грязь, возникающую в процессе допросов категории "А".

— Да, — сглатывает Ситвелл.

У самой Марии в незасекреченной части личного дела значатся "хладнокровие" и "умение работать с информацией". И да, смысловое наполнение этих характеристик тоже всем известно. Своего рода эвфемизмы.  
— Так может, расскажешь все сам?

Ситвелл молчал секунд тридцать, продолжал покрываться потом. И ответил:  
— Расскажу.

Мария записала на диктофон, потому что боялась упустить детали. Она была зла. И делалась все злее и злее с каждым словом признания, но — все уже случилось. Выкарабкается ли Фьюри? 

Проект "Озарение" — торжество идеального мироустройства, говорит Ситвелл. Каждому будет определено достойное место. Царство разума. Будут жертвы. Это неизбежно. Не все способны понять. Но двадцать миллионов — не такая уж великая цена за прекращение войн. Решение проблем бедности, голода, сопутствующих им болезней. Настоящий мир равных возможностей, не рекламный проспект и не предвыборные обещания. Учет русского, китайского, французского опыта. Никаких массовых репрессии. Никакого террора. Никакой Камбоджи.

— Я поняла, — говорит Мария. — Ты в восторге от идеи. Но у меня нет времени. Коротко. Очень коротко. Ты же умеешь. 

Компьютер. Это все компьютер. Сложнейшая программа, годы разработки, учтены все данные, включая перенесенные во младенчестве простуды. Программа определяет людей, которые… не сумеют влиться в новый мир. Не подходят. Они ни в чем не виноваты, они просто не смогут жить так, чтобы не мешать миру быть идеальным. Поэтому… придется. Тут помогут хеликарриеры. Вы же знаете про хеликарриеры, Хилл?

— Да, черт возьми. Я говорила старику не ввязываться. Это же неуправляемые штуковины, которые сравняют с землей Нью-Йорк одним махом.

— Он не старик. Ему лет сто, но он все еще не старик. Он в своём уме, и вы это понимаете, Хилл. 

— Значит, хеликарриеры будут направлены на двадцать миллионов целей. Капитан Америка тоже внесен в список?

— Хороший парень, честный. Но да. Он, кстати, сам знает, что ему здесь не место. Не вписывается, вы замечали, Хилл? Он бы, кстати, не обиделся. Они не будут мучиться, они даже не поймут, что произошло.

— Ты так свободно говоришь, потому что у меня нет времени что-то сделать, да? Это произойдет совсем скоро?

— Двадцать с небольшим часов до запуска программы.

— Я тоже в списке?

— Безусловно. Я на вашем месте сделал бы что-нибудь приятное в эти последние часы. То, о чем вы всегда мечтали. Программа разрабатывалась более тридцати лет десятками тысяч лучших умов планеты.

Мария думает. Двадцать часов. Мстители живы, это достоверно. Они на базе, координат которой она сознательно и решительно никогда не знала и постарается не узнавать. Фьюри жив. Пирс мер…

— Пирс и заварил эту кашу. Черт возьми, этот плешивый старикашка все и затеял! Ну конечно. Иначе бы кому понадобился какой-то сенатор… Одного не понимаю — Лолосоли-то при чем? Милая сумасшедшая дама…

— О, — отвечает Ситвелл, улыбаясь психопатически. — Этого вам не понять, у вас же, Хилл, нет…

— Нет чего?

— Вы меня убьете.

Мария прикидывает: он знает все детали, у него есть пароли допуска высокого уровня. Он высоко вскарабкался. Он найдет способ, предупредит своих. Будь больше времени, можно было бы переправить его в отведенное на такие случаи место. Она любит свою работу, но она ведь даже склонности к садизму не имеет. Даже самой малой. Она очень жалеет себя в такие вот моменты.

— Если тебя это утешит: скорее всего, я тебя переживу не надолго. И тогда мы встретимся в аду довольно скоро.  
Он успел еще сказать "Хайль, Гидра!" За что Мария решила его все же уважать. И, как это ни противно, ей по-прежнему нужны были его сетчатка глаза и отпечатки пальцев.

***

Стив методично режет резиново-искусственный хлеб (и хлебом-то не пахнет). По-прежнему не ощущает голода, но знает, что его тело должно есть много. Как зерномолотилка, говорил Баки. До того, как упал.

— То есть они собираются уничтожить разом двадцать миллионов человек?

Стив думает: а он хотел проснуться в мире, в котором никого не отправят в газовую печь. В котором больше не будет лагерей смерти. В котором больше не случается массовых расстрелов гражданских. Ну. Да. Он уже знает про Сомали. Про Камбоджу. Про Эритрею. 

Тони Старк прикрывает глаза — он так разговаривает со своим компьютерным другом.

— Хилл передает привет и координаты их базы. Ранним утром. Они намерены сделать это в восемь утра по Гринвичу. Взорвут свои бомбы, разнесут тут все к чертовой матери, уничтожат разом двадцать миллионов человек!

— У нас чуть больше двадцати часов. 

— Черт! Черт! Черт! - зло кричит Тони и вскакивает со стула. — Нет доступа! У ДЖАРВИСа нет доступа к базам данных ГИДРы. Господи. У него есть доступ к базам Пентагона, Форт-Нокс, ООН и Большой Восьмерки! А тут — нет! И знаете, почему? Потому что ДЖАРВИС пытался взломать их системы, как-то протиснуться внутрь, но вот в чем беда: чтобы попасть внутрь, нужно… э…. попасть внутрь! Физически. Они, параноидальные психи, физически отделены от мира, отрезаны. Окопались в своей норе. Чтобы подключиться к их системе и прекратить исполнение программы, нужно иметь прямой, непосредственный, самый близкий контакт с их терминалами. Моя флешка в твой разъем, блядь! И, скорее всего, придется перепрограммировать борткомпьютеры каждого карриера вручную.

— Ладно. То есть кто-то должен проникнуть внутрь и получить доступ к компьютерам? — уточняет Стив. Он думает, надо идти. Ему уже случалось пробиваться на базы, полные нацистов. Он, в конце концов, умеет летать.  
Тони хлопнул рукой по столу. Никто, кроме Стива, не вздрогнул. Опытные агенты. Агенты дольше, чем Стив вообще прожил.

— Я напишу программу-вирус. Если удастся проникнуть внутрь, достаточно будет сунуть флэшку в любой терминал локальной сети базы. Проблема в том, что нужно будет сунуть ее еще и в терминалы всех хеликарриеров. Хотя нет… Конечно, нет. Как раз карриеры должны иметь общую сеть. Должны они как-то координировать свои действия… Разумеется. Да. Я, конечно, прав. Потому что я редко ошибаюсь. А ДЖАРВИС ошибается еще реже.

— Значит, проникнуть и подключить твой прибор к терминалу базы? Повторить действие на любом из этих… хеликарриеров? И у нас есть координаты? Тогда нужно разведать обстановку. Я пойду.

Тут это случается — Баки встает (Наташа поднимается тоже) и говорит:  
— Я — ценное оборудование. Прежний куратор меня ищет. Думает, я ему принадлежу. Я много чего умею и все еще ему нужен. И у меня встроенный доступ на любую базу в рамках требований стандартной миссии. Я мог бы имитировать возвращение с задания.

Все таращатся. Баки выглядит так, будто готов отправляться немедленно.

— То есть ты хочешь отправиться со мной? — уточняет Стив. — Это весьма упростило бы задачу.

— Участие руководителя операции нежелательно. Риск необоснован, польза сомнительна.

Все продолжают таращиться.

***

Мария тщательно моет руки. Подкрашивает губы. 

Под курткой у нее стандартный набор агента под прикрытием, в рюкзаке — кое-что из арсенала Романофф. 

Чувствуя себя попавшей в окружение, Мария идет по коридорам базы. Ей кивают, салютуют, задают вопросы. Она отвечает, кивает тоже, дает какие-то поручения, исполнение которых ей теперь уже вовсе не интересно, но беспрерывно и мучительно думает: "Кто из них еще?"

Фьюри мог… может на Марию положиться. А с ней не так вышло, ей положиться не на кого. Коулсон хорош, надежен и прекрасен, но это человек Мстителей. Не человек Марии. И сейчас он там, среди своих, а Мария здесь. И в одиночестве.

Без каких бы то ни было затруднений она проходит пропускной пункт, берет неприметный серый шевроле и едет. Она, может, даже успеет. Жаль, что больше нельзя связаться с ДЖАРВИСом, поскольку линии ненадежны.

***

"Баки" не выработал пока стратегии взаимодействия со своим нынешним куратором, поскольку такого куратора, если он правильно помнит, ему еще не попадалось. 

Капитан Америка задает вопросы, которые никто прежде "Баки" не задавал, поскольку никогда прежде не подразумевалась сама возможность отказа Агента от участия в миссии или самостоятельного определения границ такого участия. Возможно, этот куратор из тех, что любят сперва поставить неясные и трудноопределимые задачи, а затем наказать за ненадлежащее исполнение. Но, думает "Баки", этот куратор не похож на любителя наказаний.

Этот куратор вообще непохожий и…

Это же Стив, думает Баки. Стив. А Стив-то умер.

— Экипировка, — требует "Баки". — И полный боекомоплект.

Рыжеволосая немертвая женщина хмыкает и отвечает (но не ему):  
— Тебе решать, Кэп. Но имей ввиду, что твой акт веры может стоить всем нам жизней. И помни про двадцать миллионов невинных душ. Или как там в ваше время выражались?

Стивен Грант Роджерс смотрит на "Баки" с неприятным, опасным, непонятным и болезненным выражением лица.

— У нас слишком мало ресурсов, — говорит. — Людей, времени, средств. Можно его запереть, да? Здесь наверняка есть эти ваши камеры, рассчитанные на суперсолдат. Запереть. Пусть сидит. Вернемся — выпустим. А если не вернемся? Не вернемся и... Вы не понимаете. Это Баки Барнс. Вот такой и вот сейчас. А я ведь поклялся быть с ним до конца.

У "Баки" в голове эхо. 

— До конца, — послушно повторяет он.

Ужасно неприятно. Он опять растерян и зол. Капитан Америка — плохой куратор. "Баки" не понимает, как ему быть. Ему кажется, будто он что-то там знает, или раньше знал, а теперь это знание стерто. "Баки" не знает, сколько раз уже был стерт и сколько еще будет. Он каждый раз исчезает, но то место, которым он был, оно остается.

— Ладно. Теряем время, Роджерс ведь уже все решил, — говорит рыжеволосая. — Зимний хотя бы убивает чисто и без садизма. Так что пойду-ка я обеспечу ему арсенал. А?

Когда выбивают зуб, получаются рана и пустота. Почему у "Баки" ощущение, что Стивен Грант — вроде такой пустоты. Может, его уже стирали из жизни Агента? 

— ДЖАРВИС начал отбор подходящих вирусных сигнатур, — говорит человек с дырявой грудью. 

— Основные программы Арнима Золы писались в шестидесятые или семидесятые годы, — вслед за продолжающимся эхом сообщает "Баки". 

— А, — отвечает дырявый человек, сверкая зубами, - тогда "Ассемблер"! Тряхнем стариной!  
Капитан Америка дает пищу и велит есть.

— Пока Старк пишет свои штуковины, нам нужно сесть и крепко подумать, — приказывает Стивен Грант Роджерс."Баки" догадывается, что к нему указание не относится, поэтому ест и не думает. На столе перед ним лежит журнал с несоответствующими действительности картинками. "Баки" хочет поскорее миссию и спать.

Эхо, впрочем, никуда не девается и заставляет "Баки" испытывать неприятные ощущения. Ему почему-то снова хочется… плакать? Так это называется?

То самое время

 

Выехали через четыре часа. 

Стив хотел бы надеяться, что он все продумал и учел, и из-за его глупости сегодня никто не погибнет.

Наташа собрана, деловита, спокойна. Клинт сидит в углу и поглаживает стрелы с отстраненно-сосредоточенным видом. Старк сказал, что будет спать, и опустил лицевой щиток. Может, и вправду спит, и Стив знает, что нужно и правильно, и сам он спал на фронте урывками, в переездах от линии до линии, в окопах, едва стихала канонада — спал везде, где можно было к чему-нибудь прислониться и прикрыть глаза. А сейчас не может, потому что он прочитал файл Зимнего Дракона до конца и теперь попросту не способен выдохнуть, прикрыть глаза и отключиться хоть на полчаса.

В наушнике тяжело и сосредоточенно молчит Коулсон, а Беннер, прибывший буквально час назад, говорит, что готов крушить. 

Они едут, едут и едут.

Баки сидит у окна, смотрит в него и не мигает. И не шевелится. Но дышит. Стив хотел спросить разрешения потрогать его черные неживые крылья, но на самом деле не хочет их трогать. Они красивы и безобразны одновременно. Их создавал гений, утверждает Тони. И они стоили Баки много, очень много боли. Как и эта холодная мертвая рука-убийца.

— Приехали, Кэп.

Их выпускают среди какого-то пролеска. Недавно прошел дождь, сыро, холодно и мокро. Стив смотрит в небо — оно уже чистое и тихое. В таком небе прекрасно летается. Но они не полетят.

— Начинаем? — спрашивает Наташа, у которой четкие инструкции и которой Стив доверяет настолько, что велел ей забрать байк в случае чего. И боится за нее… сильно.

— Да. Все по плану. Пытаемся проникнуть внутрь и добраться до ближайшего терминала. Дальше — по обстоятельствам. Держим связь. Коулсон?

— Подтверждаю.

Стив знает, что где-то там, в невообразимой вышине, замерла воздушная крепость Коулсона, его драгоценный "Автобус". Это нисколько не успокаивает. Почему?

Черный, почти неразличимый в темноте фургон отъезжает, а Стив достает наручники. Их цепь он порвет без труда, он проверял. 

— Повторим порядок действий? — уточняет. После разморозки он все время зябнет, психотерапевт говорит, это психосоматическое, нервное. Нервы у Капитана Америка. Перед народом стыдно. Капитану Америка. Стиву — нет. 

Баки по сторонам не смотрит, широко раздвигает крылья и стоит. Стив хотел бы с ним говорить, говорить все время, но ведь говорить — это получать что-то в ответ. А в это тяжелое пустое молчание говорить не может — страшно.

— Симуляция возвращения с успешной миссии, ввод кодов доступа, прохождение стандартной процедуры допуска. Конвоирование пленного в блок для допросов. Требование инициации контакта с текущим куратором. 

Требование доступа к рабочему терминалу, — монотонно перечисляет Баки. Он никогда — никогда! — не смотрит в глаза.

— Да. Правильно. Хорошо. Начинаем. И, Бак… 

Тот молчит.

— Я…

Молчит.

Стив долго хотел сказать, а теперь — никак. 

— Ладно. Хорошо. Отлично. Начинаем.

Руки заводит за спину. Браслеты наручников защелкиваются с тонким клацаньем. 

— Все равно, — шепчет Стив на случай, если потом будет поздно. — Все равно мы с тобой до конца.

***

Мария остановилась на холме и разглядывала открывшееся. База распласталась по земле как противный и нелепый черный паук. Никакие вы не хищники, господа, обычные паразиты. Присосетесь и раздуваетесь от чужой крови, а сами никто.

У Марии в рюкзаке такие вещи, от которых нормальному человеку было бы не по себе. Кисть руки агента Ситвелла — ладно. Но штука, которой Романофф однажды вырубила Халка — это да. Это по-настоящему неприятно. 

А Мария спокойна, будто все происходящее — неправда и не с ней.

***

То ехали и ехали, а теперь — идут и идут.

Трава мокрая, кое-где земля делается грязью, болотом, чавкает и пачкает сапоги. Стив бредет, пошатываясь, потому что он ведь взят в плен, он под наркотиком. Внезапно ему приходит в голову, что он не очень-то похож на пленного, а Наташа, вот незадача, ничего ему и не сказала.

Он останавливается и говорит:  
— Сломай мне что-нибудь. Давай. Хотя бы нос разбей. Должно выглядеть так, будто мы дрались. Ну?

Баки останавливается и моргает:  
— Присутствие руководителя операции непосредственно на миссии изначально не было оптимальным.

— Да, — соглашается Стив. — Тут я был неправ, но отправить тебя одного? Не мог отпустить. И потом, главное ведь — чтобы нам двери открыли. А дальше разберемся. Бей.

Баки бьет. Правой рукой, по левой скуле. Звенит в ушах и темнеет в глазах.

— Х-хорошо. Да. Идем?

Грязь. Чавканье под ногами. Над головой прокаркали. В голове туман. Скоро пройдет, но пока — и славно. Так не забываешь шататься и постанывать, потому что и так шатаешься и постанываешь. Во рту кровь.

Стив идет и считает про себя шаги и секунды. Времени-то все меньше и меньше. Люди там спят и ничего не подозревают.

И вдруг. 

Пришли.

Закончилась дорога.

Кричат по-немецки что-то вроде "Стоять!" и "Не двигаться!". И Стиву смешно, что они в Америке двадцать первого века играют в свой дурацкий немецкий нацизм.

Но Баки своей тяжелой металлической рукой давит на плечо, принуждает опуститься коленями на землю, и Стив послушно опускается.

— Завершение миссии, — отвечает Баки громко. — Код "Крылатый". Успешно. Запрос текущего куратора.

— А, — говорят уже по-английски. — Тут овощ вернулся. Его все ищут, Рамлоу на говно исходит, а он с добычей. Давай. Заваливай. 

Баки грубо дергает за правое крыло и почти волочит по земле. Стив мычит и вроде как пытается его оттолкнуть. И в ушах все еще звенит. Думает: выглядит ли правильно, как надо?

Широкий двор, чистая ровная плитка.

— О, — говорят. — Охренеть. Он притащил Кэпа Америка. Ну, давай, чувак, веди его сюда. Что ты с ним сделал, что он смирный такой?

Стив запоминает: пропускной пункт, на нем шесть человек с автоматами. Все крылатые. Наверняка есть и еще. Он старательно слаб и не в себе.

— Не кусается?

Подходит один из охранников, вздергивает подбородок. Заглядывает в лицо. У охранника шрам от брови к уголку губ.

— Действительно. Роджерс. Я его без маски видал как-то. Су-у-ука.

Отступает.

— Идите. Дженкс, бери ребят и ведите Зимнего с добычей на нижний уровень. И нужно же сказать главному.

У Стива штуки, называемые "флэшками", лежат в нагрудном кармане, в левом сапоге под пяткой, за раструбом правой перчатки и в кармане на бедре. "Воткнуть в любой порт любого компьютера, который только попадется на глаза, — повторяет инструкцию. — Не вытаскивать, чтобы ДЖАРВИС мог установить соединение и перехватить управление". Глубоко в ухе сидит капелька передатчика, значит, подскажут, если вдруг.

Ведут длинными темными коридорами. Стив думает, что у всех заговорщиков мира есть эта архитектурно-оформительская мания — мания долгих извилистых путей, чередования омерзительно-яркого света и глухой тени. Бьет по глазам и нервам: свет — тьма, снова свет. Изначально ли эти люди больны или делаются больными в этих коридорах? Возможно, их врожденное стремление к рациональности, стройности миропорядка и безопасности загнивает в таких местах, перерождается в психическую болезнь под ужасом существования в перепадах света и тьмы. Стив ведь бывал в нацистских лагерях. Невозможно находиться в них годами и сохранить рассудок. И Стив читал личное дело Зимнего Дракона. Оно пропитано этой больной, гнилой, ядовитой рациональностью и логикой обыденного ужаса.

***

Телефон зазвонил, и Мария вздрогнула, потому что кто бы мог позвонить ей на одноразовый номер, купленный сегодня с утра? Предчувствуя недоброе, она все же нажала кнопку ответа и услышала:  
— Мэм? Агент Хилл, доброго дня.

Холодный, ненастоящий, но приятный голос она тут же узнала — ДЖАРВИС. И вправду, кому бы еще быть.

— Слушаю.

— Времени очень мало, агент, поэтому позвольте мне говорить кратко и только по существу. Поскольку внедрение на базу, около которой вы сейчас находитесь, уже произведено, я бы настоятельно рекомендовал вам отправиться в другое место. Если я верно предположил, то сейчас вы обладаете некоторыми биометрическими данными, которые позволят вам проникнуть на любую из баз Гидры.

— Да. Да. Агент Ситвелл оказался… предателем. 

— Прискорбно. Тем не менее, полагаю, при сложившихся обстоятельствах ваше участие окажется очень кстати. Высылаю координаты, инструкцию и планы уровней хеликарриера.

— Хеликарриера?

— Вы сейчас недалеко от Вашингтона. Вам следует обогнуть город и перебраться на правый берег Потомака в районе в районе Брукмонда. Именно там располагается один из хеликарриеров программы "Озарение".

— Понимаю.

— Если вы будете придерживаться моих рекомендаций относительно маршрута, то прибудете на место в течение часа.

— Ладно, — ответила Мария и возвратилась в автомобиль.

Вот так, подумала, решишься скорее уже совершить подвиг и, может, умереть, а все откладывается.

***

Трижды открывались и закрывались тяжелые металлические двери, каждый раз угрожающе грохоча. Первым шел человек с огромными сизыми, какими-то неопрятными крыльями. Стив видел на них два или три шрама от пулевых ранений. По левую сторону держался Баки, а справа настороженно, с явственным ужасом конвоировал человек с крыльями темно-бронзовыми, кажущимися странно непропорциональными относительно худощавого, изящного даже тела. Он правильно боится, конечно. Что он против Капитана Америка. А уж против Зимнего Дракона…

Слишком много драконьих людей на квадратный ярд. Аномально много. Не бывает столько. Например, в своем квартале Стив один такой...

Сзади, впрочем, шли еще двое. Их не разглядел.

— Все. Сюда. Заводи.

Двери еще раз разъехались в стороны, Стива пихнули в спину, человек со шрамами исчез, бронзовый отодвинулся еще правее, снова ткнул и остался за закрывающимися дверями. 

Здесь располагался довольно светлый и почти не угрюмый кабинет.

Компьютер. На столе стоял компьютер — вот что увидел Стив. И увидел даже, куда в эту штуку вставить выданную Тони… штуку. А затем увидел абсолютно живого Пирса (чему не удивился) и ухмыляющегося Рамлоу.

И это было…

Нехорошо.

Рамлоу их раскусил — как-то разом понял. Вот и ухмыляется. В панике глянул на Баки. И сообразил, что тот тоже все понял. Выражение лица у него не изменилось, нет. Что-то другое. Что-то…

Баки сделал мягкий, быстрый шаг вперед и какое-то неуловимое движение. А в следующее мгновение Рамлоу уже оседал, неестественно выгнув шею и с изумлением глядя на Стива. 

— Желание! Ржавый! Семнадцать! — закричал Пирс, когда Стив уже рвал цепь наручников.  
Баки дернулся всем телом и замер. 

— Рассвет, мой мальчик, — ласково улыбнулся Пирс. — Вот так, хорошо. А теперь, пожалуйста, сделай тоже самое с мистером Роджерсом, пока он нам тут все не испортил. Сверни ему шею, мальчик. Давай.  
Когда Баки обернулся (медленно, тяжело, а не как с Рамлоу), глаза его были пусты и бессмысленны.

— Печь. Девять, мой хороший. Давай. А потом сможешь отдохнуть.

Перед тем, как Баки наконец напал, Стив успел еще вытащить из кармана флэшку и успел даже потянуться к настольному терминалу, но…

***

С грохотом и холодом пришла пустота.

Агент, "Баки", Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и кто-то еще исчезли.

Остался человек с белыми волосами и почти белыми глазами. Раздвинул белые крылья и заслонил от всего остального, неважного и ненужного.

Крылья — видел.

"Сделай — и отдохнешь, и будешь спать, — слышал. — Сделай, мой хороший".

О.

Одно он помнил: у него прежде не было крыльев. Вот у Стива — да, имелись. А он был совсем обычный. 

Эти его распяли, растянули на столе, мучили. И мучительно, медленно — он очень громко кричал — из него прорастали крылья. У них очень острая кромка.

— Нет! Баки! — закричала цель. Большая и неповоротливая, она и не пробовала нападать, только пятилась и говорила, чтобы "Баки не делал этого". Ударил и рассек цели крыло. Цель должна была упасть и стонать или выть от боли, а она продолжала говорить, пятиться и лила на пол кровь. Не очень красную, рыжую скорее, как у всех, у кого крылья настоящие.

— Печь. Девять, — говорил куратор так, что он делался глух и слеп, а в голове грохотало. Куратор — чувствовал всем собой? целиком — может сделать настолько больно, что никогда больше и не будет ничего, кроме боли и ужаса… А может позволить спать и ничего не чувствовать. — Пора заканчивать, мальчик. Давай же!

Капает медная кровь. Под ногами хрустит. Останавливается и смотрит под ноги. Там обломки маленькой штуки. И чешуйки. 

Яркие золотые чешуйки, вот что видит Баки. Они — красивые.

В ногах делается слабо, мягко, невесомо.

Сдавшись, он опускается на колени и смотрит на чешуйки. Трогает их пальцами своей руки, а чужую прячет за спину.

— Твою мать, — говорит белый. — Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину! Один! Товарняк! 

Каждое слово — колючее и злое. Трогает чешуйки и смотрит на белого. Тот утверждает, что куратор. Может, и куратор — вокруг него такое белое свечение, как от… Будто за ним… Хирургическая лампа. 

"Фиксируйте, — кричат, — операция начина-а-ается". Он смотрит на руку. Он неповоротлив и тяжел. У него теперь за спиной довесок.

— Твою же мать, — бормочет белый. 

Яркие чешуйки. Золотистые крылья.

Цель что-то делает, отвернувшись. 

Он стоит на коленях перед ними — белым и золотым. И хочет, чтобы они что-нибудь промеж собой решили, как делали это и прежде. Он-то сам не может ничего решать, решение означает рекалибровку, перенастройку, активацию…

— Я тебя в криокамере сгною, — бормочет белый.

— Я только не понимаю, зачем вам было нужно убить Лолосоли. Если у вас тут заговор крылатых, — говорит цель, продолжая что-то делать.

— Она, — отвечает белый, — была вредным явлением. Она просила. А мы не просим. Мы берем. Мир принадлежит нам, а не им, голозадым бескрылым обезьянам.

Чешуйки берет и прячет в карман. Белый достает откуда-то пистолет и целится в золотистого.  
Так не годится. Ничего хорошего.

Забирает у белого пистолет и ломает ему шею.

— Готово, — говорит золотистый. Думает, что мог бы его узнать, если бы постарался. Но сейчас не узнает. — Идем. Давай. Говорят, пора уходить.

Ломая всех встречных и заслоняясь крыльями, бежит по коридору.

***

Мария все-таки ненавидит свою работу. Хоть и любит.

У нее есть кисть руки Ситвелла, и с этой кистью она лезет в пасть к стоглавому чудовищу. Но если у чудовища сто голов, оно рано или поздно сожрет себя само, так ведь?

Но лучше бы рано, чем поздно. 

И Марию вовсе не утешает механический голос в наушнике. Хотя ДЖАРВИС молодец. Был бы человеком, сделала бы личным ассистентом.

Ей вот что помогает: она везде привыкла ходить с таким видом, будто ей все обязаны. Между прочим, самый важный навык в вашей жизни, если вы не директор, а его зам. Вас ведь сперва ни во что не ставят, иногда даже не замечают. Потом перестают.

Поэтому по коридорам Мария шла так, будто она здесь с инспекцией. Ей пару или тройку раз отсалютовали даже этой их "Хайль-Гидрой". А она добралась до незапертого кабинета, вошла и села, будто имеет на это право. Включила компьютер и подсоединила к нему свой телефон.

"Очень хорошо, — сказал в наушнике ДЖАРВИС, — я все сделал. Теперь ваша задача — как можно скорее отсюда выбираться. К сожалению приблизительно через восемнадцать минут эта конструкция обрушится."

Ладно. Жаль, конечно, что не успела сделать карьеру и здесь…

И тут загрохотало. Завизжало. Завопили сирены, замигал свет.

"Похоже, сработала программа самоуничтожения, — весьма своевременно пояснил ДЖАРВИС. — Ближайший от вас выход на поверхность располагается справа по коридору, затем вниз, затем направо и вверх по лестнице".  
Мария пожала плечами и побежала.

***

Он решил, что если кричат "Баки", то подразумевают его самого. Целесообразно было в дальнейшем продолжать использовать этот позывной. Цель-Стивен Грант Роджерс-возможно, куратор, подставлялся. Мог быть убит уже двенадцать раз.

Не позволял ему быть убитым.

Взрыв. Судя по звукам — на третьем уровне, левее и ниже.

— Сработала система самоуничтожения! — кричал Стивен. —Тут все схлопнется через десять минут!

Затем последовал взрыв в секторе лабораторий. "Баки" знал, куда нужно бежать. Теперь уже не приходилось никому ничего отрывать — до них со Стивеном не было дела.

А Стивена нужно было спасать, потому что он вечно…

— Куда мы бежим? — спросил Стивен.

— По сектору "С" до аварийной лестницы на наземный уровень, оттуда на крышу. А с крыши можно лететь, — объяснил.

Потом начало взрываться над головой — принялись за серверный блок. Уничтожали информацию. 

— Быстрее.

Но быстрее не выходило, потому что дым ел глаза. Взрывалось. Ничего не видел. Словно опять сорок пятый.  
— Давай же, Бак! Бежим.

Там балка перекрытия начала валиться — вот что увидел. И, свалившись, убила бы золотистого Стивена. Почему-то не мог этого допустить.

Упал на него сверху и заслонил крыльями. Стальтитановые крылья не сломались. 

Сломался сам Баки. Как тогда, в Аззано. А потом у Арнима Золы на столе.

***

Стив на какое-то (возможно, долгое) время потерял сознание, а очнулся, когда вывихнутые ребра вставали на место. Противное и болезненное щелканье.

Лежа в темноте, придавленный довольно мягкой тяжестью, он чувствовал, что ему на лицо что-то капает. Теплое и соленое.

Потом понял, что это кровь.

Потом — что кровь Баки.

Потом стал кричать и звать на помощь. Но никто не приходил.

***

Думали, что погиб.

Наташа, конечно, не стала бы плакать, но байк бы взяла. Она не очень-то любит вещи, особенно такие большие.

Но…

Брюс сидел-сидел, обессиленно прикрыв глаза. А потом встал, вывернулся из своего оранжевого одеяла в Халка и отправился ворошить обломки.

— Ну, — сказал Тони Старк. И больше ничего не добавил. Сидел и пил растворимый кофе из пластикового стаканчика.

А потом ДЖАРВИС громко сообщил:  
— Не хотелось бы подавать пустую надежду, но местонахождение Капитана установлено. Возможно, некоторые данные могут быть интерпретированы в пользу наличия дыхания и сердцебиения.

***

История повторялась: обречены были снова умереть похороненными заживо.  
Стив, может, попытался бы выбраться, но тогда Баки бы раздавило окончательно. А так он вроде пока дышал.

***

Халка отогнали. Старка хотели отогнать тоже, но он оказался полезен с этим своим костюмом. И час молчал.

Час.

Чтобы Старк не открывал рта?..

Не поняли сперва, что нашли. 

А нашли Барнса, почти намертво раздавленного. А под ним почти не пострадавшего Стива. Металлические крылья приняли на себя основной удар.

Кто-то из спасателей сказал:  
— Ого.

***

Очнулся Баки распластанный на брюхе, как какая-то букашка, и больной. К боли он привык, и она не была сейчас какая-то запредельная и невыносимая, это была боль вполне терпимая. Но лежал и испытывал слабое недоумение: почему все для него всегда должно заканчиваться болью?

С трудом приподнял голову и удивился, что лежит на кровати. Что мягко и чисто.

На этой же кровати лежал, уткнувшись в нее лицом, светловолосый Стив Роджерс. Он тут же проснулся, поднял голову и сел. 

Тогда Баки вспомнил, что их обоих раздавило балкой. Только он сам лежит и не может пошевелиться — больно. А этот выглядит здоровым.

— Ты опять меня спас. И чуть не умер, опять, — сообщает.

Баки хочет пожать плечами. Или как-то иначе что-то сделать. Не знает, что.

— Ты мой куратор, — с некоторым удивлением говорит. — Максимальный приоритет.

Стив смотрит на него, смотрит. 

— Я твой друг, — отвечает Стив и начинает издавать такие звуки, будто Баки его убивает. Плачет, догадывается Баки. — Ты вечно, вечно меня спасаешь. А я вот тебя не спас.

Баки закрывает глаза и свою руку, которая живая, тянет на ощупь к Стиву. Тот тоже живой.

Прежде все всегда принимали его жертвы, засыпая, думает Баки. Кто они вообще такие, эти вечно готовые принимать жертвы? Кем нужно быть, чтобы тебе жертвовали и жертвовали?

Но никто и никогда над ним не плакал. 

Стивен Грант Роджерс держит его за руку.


End file.
